Midday Sun
by Angel Protectress
Summary: Inter the world of Witches and Warlocks, a world that keeps everything in balance as best they can. When one of their own goes Rogue, how do the Cullen's fit into the mess? Read and find out!
1. Preface

(**A**/**N**) Hey guys! Okay, some of you may know me from my Hellboy fanfic that's still going on, so if you're wondering, yes, I'm still going to be doing that too, I just wanted to broaden my horizens, so to speak, and get this out here too!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight, I don't own any of the characters or storyline or anything. The only thing I own in this story is the plot and my own character's that you will meet as the story progresses.**

**Now, please, ENJOY!  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Preface**

There are seven rules The Coven gives out to witches and warlocks; she couldn't help but think of all of them as the wind whipped through her hair and as she stared death in his face. All their lives they learn these and live by them… but no one ever had to worry about these rules before…. They were self explanatory; they made a person say, "Duh! I wouldn't do that no matter what happened!" But something happened… something made Faethe break _almost_ every single rule….

One, _never let humans know of their existence_. She looked around and could see many adults and children eyeing all of them strangely.

"Alright, that one can be counted off my To-Do List." She couldn't help but mutter to herself.

Two_, never let humans see their magic_. She rolled her eyes at that one.

"That kinda goes along side the first right now." She shook her head.

Three, _never go Rogue_. She chuckled darkly to herself.

"Well… that's the one I know I never did nor never will do." She checked that one off her list.

Four, _don't let any vampire, werewolf, shape shifter, or Rouge go unchecked_. She nodded at that one.

"Okay, that's two I've still kept… well that's a start." She smiled to herself.

Five, _never let vampires kill while feeding_. She looked back at the "vegetarian" vampires and their "friend" shape shifter she had encountered.

"Okay, maybe those will be enough to plead my case and let me go without punishment?" She asked herself.

Six, _never, under any circumstances, befriend a vampire, werewolf, shape shifter, or Rouge_. She rolled her eyes again at that.

"Okay, well… there goes that fleeting thought." She muttered.

And seven,_ never, ever, fall in love with a rogue, vampire, werewolf, or shape shifter_. She hung her head in defeat, yet a small blush touched her cheeks.

"Crap… well… if I'm going out now… I might as well do it thoroughly." She said loudly enough for everyone to hear as she faced their opponent.

As the winds whipped more forcefully through her hair, she looked to each of her sides to see her friends' unconscious forms, then before her to see the army he had created just for this encounter….

"Welcome to hell…." She muttered.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Well, there's the Preface to the story; I hope you're interested! lol. But don't worry, This isn't it; I'm still going to be posting the first chapter, so hold on! ^_^


	2. Moving Time

(**A**/**N**) Hey guys! Me again with the first chapter! Please tell me what you think; I really wanna know!

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anyone except my own characters!**

**ENJOY!  
~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 1: Moving Time**

They say that "Happily Ever After" only happens in fairy tales, for some people in life that may be very true; so true in fact that those people go through their entire existence merely wandering about the motions of life but never actually living. They say that your life only happens once, so you need to live it to its fullest and never stop to wonder why… but for some, life goes on and on, never stopping; their jobs never ceasing. They continually do what is asked of them, even if it makes them cold and bitter to the world around them….

But there are still some, in all of those facts that were just mentioned, that even when bitterness threatens to consume them and eat their hearts away little by little, sadness after sadness, they still press on showing kindness and gentleness wherever they go. Those people are the ones that disserve more than their jobs will let them have… those are the ones who have known true sorrow and hurt and pain, yet never once let it get to them.

~*~*~

"I don't see why you have to move away right now, Carlisle." The sheriff stated, his short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes watching the other man moving boxes that he claimed he didn't need any help with.

The man moving the boxes, Carlisle – a tall man with slicked back blonde hair and topaz colored eyes wearing a grey sweater, a pair of blue jeans, and white tennis shoes – put a box down in a trailer they had so they could move.

"I know, Charlie, but it's been quite a while since we've seen our friends… we just wanted to go and see them before we move on to Maine." Carlisle had said, not really telling their true reasons for leaving.

The sheriff, Charlie, looked over as a tall, tanned boy with short black hair and brown eyes wearing only a pair of cut off jeans and tennis shoes.

"I guess the rumors that Jacob's going with you are true." Charlie said, huffing a little at seeing the teen load two heavy boxes at a time.

Carlisle glanced over to Jacob, before his attention turning to four other members of his family coming out of the large, glass house with boxes. One was a woman with shoulder blade length brown locks and topaz eyes wearing a soft blue knee length skirt, a sky blue sweater, and light blue colored sandals. She saw Charlie and Carlisle talking and quickly deposited her box and scurried over to join them.

"Hello again, Charlie." She greeted with a warm smile.

Giving her a nod and small smile in greeting, Charlie muttered a quick, "Hi, Esme," before turning his attention to the other three that came out with her.

His attention was mainly on one of the girls; a girl with long, almost waist length brown hair and topaz eyes, wearing a pair of slightly faded jeans, a dark green low cut sweater, and white tennis shoes. She turned to Charlie and smiled.

"Hey, kiddo… guess you're going with them, huh?" He asked, his eyes slightly downcast.

She seemed to hesitate slightly as she moved closer to him.

"I know you don't want me to go, dad… but… I'm married to Edward now… and… we wanna stay with his family for a bit longer." She replied sadly, trying to smile at him.

"Yeah… yeah, I know, Bella. But you all better come visit soon." He ordered gruffly.

Smiling, she nodded as a boy with slightly long copper colored hair and topaz colored eyes walked up to stand beside her. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a silver sweater, and black Convers.

"We will make sure we come back to visit, Charlie." He promised, smiling softly.

Gruffly, he nodded, "Make sure you do." But he soon turned his attention to the last girl that had come out of the house with them. "Alice, how are you?" He asked, smiling.

A small girl with short, spiky brown hair and topaz eyes came dancing over; she wore a pair of black tights, a dark blue thigh length dress, and black slippers.

"I'm fine, Charlie, I'm so glad you got to come see us before we left! Renesmee and Rosalie should be coming out soon too if you want to see them." Alice replied, smiling brightly.

As if on cue, a girl with beautiful waist length blonde hair and topaz eyes came out along with a small girl with waist length ringlets of brown and chocolate brown eyes and a bulk boy with short brown hair and topaz eyes. The blonde was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a tight white long sleeve shirt, and black high heel boots; the little girl wore a knee length white dress with blue trim, white stockings, and light blue buckled shoes; the guy wore a pair of jeans, a grey muscle shirt, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey there, little Renesmee!" Charlie called out, smiling from ear to ear.

The little girl, Renesmee, smiled happily and ran toward him, jumping into his arms when she got close enough.

"I think I'm going to miss you the most." He whispered, touching her nose lightly making her giggle.

"Rosalie, Emmett, we do need some help out here you know." Esme smiled at them.

Emmet, the boy, chuckled and went to the trailer to get some of the boxes while Rosalie, the blonde, simply rolled her eyes and followed after him.

Alice watched with a smile, as Charlie cooed over Renesmee, but soon decided she'd better leave. "I'm going to go find Jasper." She told them, before dancing off into the house.

Bella and Edward watched as Alice left.

"She's kind of sad to be saying good-bye to Charlie." Edward whispered to Bella, low enough for only them and the rest of their family to hear.

Bella couldn't help but smile lightly and look back at the house.

Alice walked into their room to see a boy with short blonde hair and topaz eyes looking out the window watching the scene with Charlie. He wore a pair of jeans, a white and blue striped button up shirt, and brown tennis shoes.

"You okay up here, Jasper?" She asked softly.

Turning to look at her, he smiled, holding his hand out to her.

Walking up, she took it carefully into her own and he pulled her into an embrace while they stood, looking out the window.

"Everyone's so sad… I wanted to give them room before I try and make things better." He told her.

She smiled lightly and nodded.

~*~*~

The park was full of thirty or so kids running, playing, having fun… all of them were under the watchful gaze of a girl with kind emerald green eyes that would get distorted every now and then from her waist length auburn hair flying in front of them. She wore a pair of hip hugger jeans, black combat boots, and a thin black jacket over a dark blue V neck sweater.

"Miss. Faethe, Miss. Faethe, the other kids won't share with us while we're playing soccer!" A small girl pouted, walking up to the auburn haired girl along with three other little girls and two little boys.

Faethe smiled kindly down at them and bent down to look them in the eye.

"I know, Stacy, and I'm sorry… but I can give you your own ball to play with; they just think you five are a little too small to play with them; they're afraid you'll get hurt." She tried to tell them.

A little boy huffed, puffing out his chest slightly.

"We are not too small!" He cried, his eyes holding a tear to them.

Faethe smiled and straightened, walking over to a large bag filled with nothing but different kinds and sizes of balls.

"I know, sweeties, but they think you are, so it's not fair. But here," She pulled out a brand new soccer ball and handed it to them. "You can play with this, but don't let any of them play with it, okay?" She grinned at them.

Squealing with joy, the five kids took the ball and ran off after shouting a quick, "Thanks, Miss. Faethe!"

She smiling lovingly at all of the kids, all the while keeping check of all of them; the five she had just let go with a ball were beside the make-shift soccer field, eighteen of the kids were playing on said make-shift field, seven were playing basketball on the court some yards away from the field, and three more were playing on the swings and other equipment not far from the basketball court. Counting in her head, she nodded to herself as the numbers added up correctly to her.

Walking over to a nearby bench where a water cooler was placed, she watched the kids with a careful eye, only taking her eyes off of them when a car went by.

"Miss. Faethe," One little boy called out to her.

Turning her head to the playground swings, she smiled.

"Yes, sir, Simon?" She shouted back.

He began swinging higher and higher. "Look what I can do, Miss. Faethe!" He cried happily, still swinging until he kicked a branch of a tree.

He slowed down and looked to her, his face glowing with accomplishment as Faethe clapped her hands together, giggling happily.

"Very nice, Simon; I'm so proud!" She called back.

His chest puffed out at the compliment and turned to the others to boast.

Smiling thoughtfully at him once more, she turned back to watch the others. As her eyes fell on the five that had the new ball just moments before, she only saw four of them with no ball looking toward the street.

Turning her head, she saw a small boy walk out into the street after a ball that had been kicked too hard and rolled onto the pavement.

"Carl," Faethe gasped fearfully.

That was when the sound of a roaring engine hit her ears. Turning to look the other way as she stood, she just had time to glimpse the faint glimmer of a car going way too fast down the street.

Not stopping to think twice, Faethe sprinted forward toward the boy, her boots clunking against the grass and then the cement and finally the pavement as she rushed to get to the small child.

Carl looked up just in time to see a large Jeep speeding toward him, his knees locked and his face went pale as his eyes widened, he screamed shrilly.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Please tell me what you think! I can't wait to post the next chapter, so please, keep a look out!


	3. The Circle

(**A**/**N**) Hey everyone! I hope you liked the beginning of this story so far! You're in for a lot of fun! So, without further adou....

**ENJOY!!  
**~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2: The Circle**

They say that wars and battles are fought to protect people from others who wish to control them with tyranny and oppression. Yet some still say they are fought only so one person can gain power, wealth, glory, or other things as such. It is only through facts and trial and error that the knowledge of what is truly happening is finally realized; many times that is not until countless years later.

In those battles, many people lose their lives, their friends, their family members; brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, friends, lovers, husbands, wives…. Yet some people forget this…. That is why there are certain people in charge of keeping peace, keeping order, keeping things in line; their thoughts then are perhaps more lives could be kept instead of taken away…. Maybe, just maybe, with other people there – stronger, wiser, older people there – then others not as strong could live to see another day.

~*~*~*~

Faethe dove toward the little boy, her mind only on keeping him safe and getting him out of harm's way. Catching the little tike around the waist, she shielded his body with her own as they flew to the side, skidding along the pavement as the Jeep slammed on its brakes and swerved to the side away from Faethe and Carl.

Faethe kept Carl cocooned with her body until she was sure the danger had passed. She quickly sat up, pulling him along with her, and began checking his body for any scrapes, cuts, or bruises.

"Are you alright?" She demanded, probably a little more harshly than she had intended.

Carl looked up at her, his eyes wide, tears dripping like a waterfall down his flushed cheeks, and a bit of snot running from his nose.

"Y-yes, Miss. Faethe, but, I-I only w-wanted to g-g-get your b-b-b-ball for you." He hiccupped.

She quickly took his face gently into her hands and looked at him sternly.

"I have dozens of balls back in that bag, I can easily buy a new ball, but there is only _one_ of you, and I don't care about any of those balls." She told him firmly, and then crushed him to her chest hugging him tight.

He wept into her jacket, hanging on to it in a death grip, while she just kept him pressed to her, her breathing finally beginning to become manageable once again.

Doors opened and Faethe turned to see a handsome, big, burly teen jump out of the driver's seat along with a beautiful blonde casually opening the passenger door and stepping out.

"Jeeze, is everyone okay?" Emmett asked hurriedly.

Faethe began to stand, setting Carl down to stand on his own, but he pulled his mouth to her ear and quickly whispered, "I had an accident…." So, smiling thoughtfully, she carefully stood up with him in her arms, still held securely to her.

"Don't worry, my coat is black; no one will notice if we stay like this." She whispered confidently back.

She turned to glare at the teen as she pressed Carl's head to rest on her shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what you could've done?! There is a strict speed limit set for a reason! I don't care who you are, you have no reason to go more than twenty down this road!" Faethe hollered, glaring forcefully at Emmett.

Holding his hands up in surrender, his face stricken as he looked to the boy.

"Is he… is he okay?" He asked quietly.

Her eyes softened as she glanced down at the shivering boy in her arms. "Yes… he's a bit shaken, but he's fine." She nodded.

He let out a long breath and turned to look further down the road as three more cars came speeding down the road making Faethe's anger flair once again. All three cars – a yellow Porch, a silver Volvo, and a black Volvo – stopped quickly, the rest of Emmett and Rosalie's family getting out.

"What happened here?" Carlisle asked, looking from Emmett to Faethe.

Faethe stepped up, glaring at the new comers.

"Something that apparently you all share; a lack for regarding speed limits! _He almost ran over this little boy_! Like I said before, there's a speed limit here for a reason, a reason you all have no business taking for granted." She hollered, watching as all of their faces turned to ones of shock.

She glared at all of them as Carl curled his hands into her jacked and buried his face in her neck and hair, too embarrassed to look at anyone.

"I am very sorry, Miss… we had no idea children would be running into the street like that." Carlisle insisted softly, his eyes probing hers trying to get her to understand.

She huffed slightly before she realized a car began to park the opposite way of the Jeep.

"Faethe, hell–… what's going on?" A woman asked, getting out of the car, worry etched into her face.

Carl's head perked up. "Mommy!" He shouted happily.

Faethe glanced at the burly boy and walked calmly over to the child's mother.

"Faethe, honey, what happened?" His mother asked quietly, fear catching her voice.

Smiling at her, she hugged Carl to her.

"Carl accidentally ran out into the road, but no worries, everything's fine; I'm handling all of it." The teen said, looking at the boy with warmth in her eyes.

His mother began going on a rant about how dangerous the street was and how he shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the street.

"Yes ma'am… yes… yes… yes ma'am." Faethe agreed to everything.

Emmett glanced over to Carlisle and the others in question, but it was Edward who shook his head no to an unasked question.

"I take full responsibility for it all, ma'am, I am severely sorry and I tried to make it right as best I could." Faethe hung her head in shame, her hair hiding her face slightly.

His mother seemed a bit taken aback by her comment and her demeanor.

"No, Faethe, it's alright; I know you would never let these kids get hurt. But you need to realize that you need to be more on guard over all these kids from now on." She persisted.

Nodding enthusiastically, Faethe smiled to her and went to put Carl in the back seat before going back to his mother.

"He had a little accident when it happened…." She whispered to the woman.

As all of them watched the mother and child leave, Faethe turned back to the family that seemed to watch her with stricken faces.

"From the time schools get out until dusk there are always children out here, please be careful from now on." She said, taking off her jacket.

"Oh, we will, defiantly!" Alice smiled from her place beside Jasper and her Porch.

Smiling at her, Faethe looked at the whole family and bowed slightly.

"I'm Faethe, Faethe Pactum," She introduced, smiling happily.

Most of them stayed where they were, not moving at all to greet her, except Carlisle and Esme, and, Faethe noticed, another little head that peeked out of the silver Volvo.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He introduced, holding out his hand for a shake.

As she grasped his hand, her smiled turned soft and warm.

"It's very nice to meet you both." She grinned.

Turning slightly, he began introducing their family. "The two in the Jeep are Emmett and Rosalie," Faethe smiled at both of them. "The two by the Porch is Alice and Jasper." She waved at the both of them merrily and her smile widened when Alice waved back. "The three by the silver car is Edward, Bella, and Jacob." He finished as Faethe inclined her head to them, smiling.

Esme spoke up then as well, "Don't forget little Renesmee." She motioned to the silver Volvo where her little head perked up in the passenger seat at the mention of her name.

"How adorable." Faethe beamed, waving to the little girl.

The wind began to blow then, pushing Faethe's hair out of her face. But in the wind a strange smell hit her nose, she took a deep breath to try to decide what the smell was; and such a strange smell it was.

"You're new to town, aren't you?" Faethe asked, a smile still placed on her lips.

Looking slightly surprised, it was Edward who spoke up. "Yes… how did you know?"

It was a simple question, but Faethe could feel a sense of unease to it as well.

"Oh, it's not what you think, hun; this is a relatively small town and I know pretty much everyone. Those I don't know my grandmother does and she talks about them often, but I've never heard her mention anyone by the name of 'Cullen.' I'm sorry; I was just curious." Her smile dropped somewhat at the fear that she had done something wrong.

There was a silence that seemed to stretch on, only cut out by the children whispering about what had happened and what was going on.

"Well, in any case, I won't keep you any longer. Drive careful and welcome to Orient!" Faethe smiled, waving to them one last time before getting back on the sidewalk and shooing all of the children away and back to their games.

"She certainly is an interesting one." Edward muttered so only his family could hear.

Faethe draped her jacket over the cooler just as her phone began to ring softly. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a dark blue flip phone and, flipping it open, pressed it to her ear.

"Faethe speaking," She greeted.

"_Faethe, cool, its Willow, there's a meeting tonight at the warehouse; can you make it_?" Her friends' voice flooded out of the phone.

Smiling lightly to herself as the kids played, she chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll be making it; no problem." She replied, and then closed her phone with a light snap.

~*~*~*~

The Cullen family arrived at a small neighborhood with only three houses down the particular street they were on; the houses were large, beautiful, and apparently expensive.

They pulled up to the last one on the street and got out; the house was a giant Victorian with large windows that overlooked the beautiful forest around them. The cream color of the outside stood out plainly by the silver color of the large door.

"This is beautiful, Carlisle." Esme whispered, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Everyone else parked their cars and got out to look as well.

"Yes, and the best thing is, no neighbors for miles and even then no one has moved into the houses down this street." Carlisle agreed.

The nine Cullen's and one Jacob spent the rest of the afternoon and evening moving everything into their new house; it went faster than when Charlie was there when they were packing it all up since they could use all of their strength.

~*~*~*~

Faethe waved to the last car driving off with two little kids waving excitedly back at her through the back window. The sun was just beginning to set behind the grey cloud cover that seemed to rule over the whole town.

Smiling, she walked over to the bag full of balls and balls littering the grass all around and began picking them up one by one and dropping them in the bag. When that was done, she pulled the long strap over her shoulder and began carrying it over to the cooler and her jacket.

She pulled out her phone to look at the time and nodded absently to herself; it was almost time for the meeting. Grabbing her jacket and the handle of the cooler, she started off down the road, walking swiftly yet looking as if she had no where she needed to be.

~*~*~*~

Jacob sat back on the couch, Renesmee laying her head on his thigh as she slept peacefully.

"She's asleep then?" Bella asked quietly, leaning against the doorway. She couldn't help but look at her daughter lovingly.

"Yeah, just passed out a few minutes ago." He yawned, stretching slightly; careful not to disturb her.

Grinning at him, she shook her head.

"If you go ahead and take her to bed you can crash too." She pointed out.

He couldn't help but grin at her until his eyes dropped back down to the little beauty in his lap.

"Yeah… yeah, I know; I just wanna hold her a little longer." He admitted to her.

Smiling softly, Bella nodded. She turned and left quietly, wanting to give him a bit of alone time with the sleeping child.

Edward met his wife by the stares, his eyes smiling as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Did you get everything set up the way you like it?" He asked, talking about their room and her decorating it.

She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Why don't you come up and have a look if you're so curious." She grinned seductively.

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead.

"I would love to, but it'll have to wait for a few minutes; I wanted to talk to Carlisle about the girl we met today." He told her, smiling softly at her.

Sighing, she let go of him and watched as he pulled away from her somewhat reluctantly and made his way down the hall to Carlisle's new study.

~*~*~*~

Faethe quickly tossed her jacket on top of her dryer making a mental note to wash it when she returned. Running a brush quickly through her hair, she tossed it onto the in table and grabbed a blue jean jacket before donning it, she then bent down near the door and picked up a silver and blue motorcycle helmet.

Quickly, she walked outside and, making sure she locked the door to her two story house, walked to the driveway where a dark blue Honda motorcycle sat in wait. Setting the helmet on the seat, she pulled her hair back and twisted it up messily onto the top of her head. As soon as she had it secure, she picked the helmet up and put it on her head securely; not letting any of her hair get in her face. Throwing a leg over her bike, she gunned the engine and took off into the night.

~*~*~*~

Outside a, seemingly, abandoned wear house, a teenage girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and amber colored eyes leaned against a dark green corvette, her arms shaking from the cold. She wore a pair of thin black gloves, a black hoodie over a light green turtle neck sweater, low cut jeans, and black high heel boots.

"That girl better get here soon." Willow muttered, rubbing her gloved hands up and down her arms to try and warm them.

Just as she thought she was going to freeze to death, she heard a roar of a motorcycle engine approaching quickly.

"Leave it to Fae to pick the coldest way to come." She whispered to herself as Faethe pulled up and skidded to a halt in front of her friend.

Pulling her helmet off, Faethe's hair flowed down her back making Willow grin.

"Oh yes, can't get the hair tangled." She smirked.

Faethe grinned good-naturedly at the teen opposite of her.

"Actually, most of the kids got it so tangled that's why I'm late; had to run a brush through it before I got on my bike." She winked at her.

Putting the kickstand down and letting her helmet sit between the handlebars, Faethe got up and grasped Willow's hand, pulling her toward the entrance.

"Come on, Will, we don't wanna keep the elders waiting." She persisted.

Opening the door, the inside was completely transformed; drapes and cloth hung from the ceiling and candles hung and sat everywhere causing a very old fashion feel to everything, a lone white rug was placed on the floor starting from the door and going until the two girl's eyes came to a very long table of seven women and men, all looking as if they were at least in their sixties.

"Merry meet, Elders." Faethe and Willow greeted at the same time, their heads bowed respectively to the four elder women and three elder men.

One woman, who sat in the direct middle of the table, bowed her head respectively to them as well.

"Merry meet, Witches." She spoke for all of the others.

The leader of the Elders had shoulder blade length white hair that curled at the ends and bright emerald green eyes, she wore a simple pink sweater, a soft pink skirt that reached her feet, and plain white shoes.

"We are so glad you both could make it tonight; how was getting the children off tonight, granddaughter?" She asked, looking at Faethe.

Smiling, Faethe stepped forward slightly.

"It went fine, Gram; the whole day was just fine." She nodded happily.

A small cough to Faethe's Gram's side caught their attention; a man with short silver hair and a bushy silver mustache smiled at the two girls.

"Serenity, don't forget why we called this meeting." He told her kindly.

Laughing slightly, Serenity's old emerald eyes twinkled.

"So right you are, Arthur, my apologies." She turned back to the two girls and took a folder off of the table in front of her. "It seems our vacation from beings is over, girls, a group of vampires have now infiltrated the town. It is your job to do what you think is best." She held the folder out.

Both girls walking up, Faethe grasped the folder and opened it to see Carlisle and Esme's faces on the first page.

Her blood ran cold.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Wow... what an interesting turn of events! Will Faethe and Willow find out that the Cullen's aren't actually the bad guys? What are they gonna have to do about them? Hmm... I wonder what Serenity meant when she said "It is your job to do what you think is best...." Very interesting.... I guess we'll find out everything in the next chapter, right??? lol

Please review guys!!!


	4. Good or Evil?

(**A**/**N**) Hey everyone! I really hope you all like this story; I'm really loving writing it. Well, I don't really have much to say right now, so I'll let you get to the story!

**ENJOY!!!  
**~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Good or Evil

There is said to be a fine line between the elements of good and evil; one mistake could undeniably send you spiraling into the darkness of evil's cold embrace, yet at the same time one deed can irrefutably send you ricocheting right into the light of good's warm hold.

However, between good and evil there is one place where the ones who are to protect are found; the neutral area. Normally, they fight for what is good, decent, and right, but it is only when things need to be done to protect, that they do what is said to be evil; an eye for an eye, no?

~*~*~*~

Faethe waved silently as Willow hopped into her car and drove off toward the small town where both of them resided. She looked up into the starry night and couldn't help but sigh as she thought back to her high school days and the large Circle that inhabited and protected their tiny town.

"I wonder how the others are doing right now…." She smiled softly to herself.

Twirling her hair up, she put her helmet back on and climbed on her bike.

~*~*~*~

"Your granddaughter's reaction to the file on the new Vampires was very worrisome, Serenity." An older woman with pale blonde hair that had streaks of white throughout it and pale garnet colored eyes pointed out.

Serenity nodded, her expression soft.

"Yes… yes it is a bit worrisome, but I believe Faethe will do what is right." Serenity sighed.

~*~*~*~

"That really does explain the scent I smelled when the wind blew." Faethe sighed, rubbing the head of her little puppy.

He was a Rottweiler with jet black fur, round dots of brown above his big brown eyes that looked like eyebrows and a brown streak from the bottom of his muzzle and along his belly, and he had a thick blue leather collar around his neck with a dog bone shaped tag with his information on it. He lied on Faethe's chest and stomach stretched out and dozing somewhat as he listened to her breathing and speaking softly above the dull roar of the television.

They both lied on a large overstuffed white leather couch in Faethe's spacious living room. The room was decorated with pictures all around, large and small ones, one other overstuffed white leather loveseat against a far wall below a long window that looked into the back yard and opposite of it an overstuffed white leather chair with an ottoman.

Faethe stretched out more, not even skimming the opposite end of the couch, and held her puppy securely to her to make sure he didn't fall.

"I should have told Grandma about the Cullen's… that I knew them…. But I don't know why I didn't." She looked down at the puppy who had his large brown eyes fixed on hers. "Yes, Zeus, I know… I need to." She sighed.

Closing his eyes again, he settled down to sleep again just as his master's cell phone began ringing.

Reaching out to the glass coffee table in front of the couch, she grasped her phone and, flipping it quickly, pressed it to her ear.

"Faethe here," She greeted.

"_Granddaughter, good; just the one I wanted to talk to_." Serenity greeted almost immediately.

Smiling to herself, Faethe pulled herself up, making sure not to wake Zeus much, and set him down on a nearby throw pillow.

"Who else would be answering my cell phone, Gram?" She giggled slightly.

Sitting back, she waited patiently for her grandmother's voice.

"_Faethe, dear… are you lonely in that big house? Would you like me to come stay with you, love_?" The Elder asked softly, sensing something in her granddaughter's voice.

Sighing, Faethe looked out toward the kitchen a few yards away where sliding glass doors sat, showing the woods beyond and bright shining stars in the sky.

"No, Gram… I'm okay right now. I just… at the meeting, when you asked what shocked me when seeing that file… the reason I looked so shocked was because I've already made contact with the found Vampires." Faethe sighed, closing her eyes to wait for the onslaught of words that were going to be thrown at her.

It took a while, but Serenity spoke calmly. "_I suspected as much… now, dear one, tell me; do you suspect that they would attack and kill_?"

Pulling the phone away from her ear and pressing it to her chest, Faethe sighed heavily before pressing it back to her ear.

"They didn't reek of human blood like other Vampires do… plus their eyes were more gold than red. If I had to make an assessment right now, I'd say no." She told her, leaning back and flipping through the channels absentmindedly.

"_Hmm… well, then…. I suppose for now we can trust your assessment, but I expect both you and Willow to make contact and react accordingly. If they do not harm anyone, they may stay_." Serenity mused softly.

Faethe finally turned off the T.V. and laid the remote on the coffee table.

"Yes, Grandmother, understood. I'll call Willow first thing in the morning." Faethe promised.

Telling each other soft good-byes, Faethe and the last family member she had hung up.

~*~*~*~

"Her smell was strange." Jasper said softly as he and the rest of his family, with the exception of Renesmee who was upstairs asleep, sat around the large wooden dining table for a family meeting.

"She was very kind in any case." Esme offered, smiling at the thought of Faethe and the kindness she showed them.

The very large dining room was filled with, not just the wooden table and many chairs surrounding it in the very center, but many other smaller side tables along the wall that held flowers and delicate china as well as various beautiful paintings.

"Yes, she was very kind… and Edward already admitted she never had a single ill thought about us." Carlisle informed them.

Edward scoffed, "Not at first though; she wanted to maim us for trying to harm one those children."

Some of the others let out small chuckles.

"Well… at least she's dedicated to those kids; protective even." Bella offered.

The others seemed to nod at that.

"But there's still her scent… it was different from anything I've ever smelled." Jasper persisted.

Alice looked away for a moment.

"I can see her… but only small glimpses…. I see her standing in front of us, but I can't see why, and I can't see what's going on." She admitted, sighing heavily to herself.

Jasper put an arm around her and looked up at the others.

"Then… I suppose we will have to be on guard with her around; just in case she is a threat." Carlisle nodded.

~*~*~*~

Willow sat at her computer, her flat screen glowing and her fingers flying over the keyboard. Her room was only lit by a small lamp in the corner of the large room that sat on a small side table beside a king sized bed with a thick green comforter pulled back slightly as if she had just gotten out of bed. Her computer desk sat at the far wall beside a large sliding glass door that opened out to a balcony, and on the opposite side of her bed and by the door stood a thick wooden stand with a brown and silver falcon perched atop it.

She copied the information the Elders had given her and Faethe earlier that evening, beginning to think back to her friend's look of shock and the silence that followed.

"Hey, Apollo," Willow called out, turning in her black leather computer chair to look at the falcon that had opened its beautiful golden brown eyes. "You don't think Fae would keep something from me if something happened, do you?" She asked the bird.

The beautiful falcon, Apollo, merely ruffled his feathers and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Yeah… yeah, you're probably right. Besides, even if she did, she'll tell me anyway; that's how it is with us." Willow smiled silently to herself as she thought back to her friend.

Turning back to her computer, she minimized the screen she was in and stared at the background on her computer; a younger Faethe, five other girls, three boys, and herself only younger smiled back at her. Faethe in the center her face frozen in a happy smile that Willow had not seen in many years; a boy with short black hair and dark sapphire blue eyes behind her, holding Faethe about the waist and smiling lovingly down at her; a girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and light aqua aura colored eyes stood beside Willow holding onto her arm and smiling toward the camera; another girl with shoulder blade length jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes stood between the strawberry blonde and Faethe, smirking down at Faethe; another boy with slightly shaggy blonde hair and turquoise colored eyes sat in front of Faethe, giving the camera a peace sign; another boy sat next to him with his tongue sticking out, he had short dirty blonde hair and murky amber colored eyes; another girl with chin length dark blonde hair and agate colored eyes stood on the other side of Faethe; her arms were around another girl with shoulder blade length dyed black hair and green calcite colored eyes.

Willow couldn't help but smile as she thought back to all the fun the ten of them had together… yes there had been too many of them in the town at that time, but they still had fun learning nonetheless.

"I wonder when we'll be able to see each other again." She whispered to the nameless kids on her computer screen.

~*~*~*~

Faethe woke up early the next morning and simply laid in her bed looking up at the cream colored ceiling, seeing as it ended at the light blue walls that surrounded the room. Each of the walls had dozens of pictures covering it just like in her living room, but most were of her and a small girl with chin length blonde hair and light emerald green colored eyes, a boy with short brown hair and dark emerald green eyes, and a girl with shoulder blade length light brown hair and light emerald green eyes. And if it wasn't of one of them, it was a picture of a man and woman; a man with brown hair and sky blue eyes, and a woman with shoulder length dark auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes.

"I guess I might as well get up." She sighed heavily, tearing her eyes away from the pictures.

She stood up from her large, king sized four poster bed and made her way to the opposite wall where a chrome and glass computer desk sat with a flat screen atop it, a black keyboard on a pull out ledge, and a dark blue laptop on the empty space.

Grabbing the clothes that she had thrown over her white leather computer chair the night before, she hurried into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower trying to relieve some tension from her body.

~*~*~*~

Willow quickly dressed in a pair of hip hugger jeans, a dark red turtle neck sweater, and a pair of high heel boots before getting Apollo.

"Come on, Apollo, we're going to meet up with Fae and Zeus." She called out, stirring the falcon from his sleep.

Opening his wings, the large bird perched himself on Willow's shoulder, careful not to dig his claws into her. Smiling at him, she made her way out of her room and into the medium sized living room of her apartment. A black leather couch sat against the wall right beside where she was standing, a large flat screen T.V. sat opposite of it against a wall and on the other side of that was a kitchen and against another wall with a large window sat a black leather loveseat.

Hurrying over to the small hallway to her right, she grabbed three sets of keys and thought for a few moments.

"The Corvette, Mustang, or bike?" She asked Apollo.

He ruffled his feathers heavily and looked at her with his large eyes making her smile. Setting down two other sets of keys, she held onto a pair of keys as she grabbed her heavy silver coat and flew out the door.

~*~*~*~

Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee walked through the aisles of the supermarket in the town.

"I don't like the way this food smells." Renesmee pouted, looking up at her mother and father with big eyes.

Bella couldn't help but smile at her daughter's ploy to try and get them to stop trying to get her to try human food as sustenance.

"Well Jacob seems to like it, so why not give it a try?" Edward smiled.

Renesmee looked up to Jacob to see him loading their cart full of frozen pizzas.

"Well he's weird like that." She sighed.

Jacob looked up at that and grinned at her.

"Careful, Nessie, or I'll have to get you back for that." He smiled playfully.

Edward and Bella chuckled at their playful banter before Bella leaned her body against his and snuggled into his arms.

"At least give them a try; you never know, you may like them." Bella offered.

Renesmee looked back at the pizzas with a small sigh; she knew she probably wouldn't win about this.

~*~*~*~

Faethe sat on a picnic table top dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a leather jacket on top of a white low cut blouse, and a pair of black knee length high heel boots as she waited for Willow. Zeus sat by her side, looking over the side of the table top in curiosity as squirrels ran and played together.

"Don't worry, Zeus, Willow and Apollo will be here soon and you can play." She smiled.

As soon as the last word left her lips, Faethe heard a car pull up and a cry of a bird. Zeus began jumping happily and yapping at his friend.

Apollo flew to Faethe and dropped to her shoulder to give her cheek an affectionate rub with his head before taking off once more and, grasping Zeus's thick leather collar, lifted him up slightly in the air and set him gently on the ground before taking off in flight causing Zeus to give chase.

"Looks like those two are happy to see each other." Willow grinned.

Smiling up at her friend, Faethe scooted over to make room.

"Of course, they've been friends since they met." Faethe laughed.

They watched the two animals play for a few more minutes, enjoying the cloudy, cold day as much as they possibly could.

"So what was so important?" Willow asked softly, still smiling at the animals.

Faethe turned to her and sighed.

"I made contact with the Vampires yesterday; the Cullen's." She told her.

Willow glanced at her for a few minutes, but rolled her eyes when she didn't say anything else.

"I kinda thought as much at the look on your face. So, what do you say; good, evil, or unsure?" Willow asked, waiting patiently with a smirk on her face.

Faethe smirked back at her before turning back and looking up at the sky, her features softening in the cold breeze that blew through. Willow shivered at the cold and scowled at Faethe and her resistance to the bitter cold.

"They didn't reek of human blood like other Vampires do… right now, I don't think there's anything we need to fear from them." She repeated what she and her grandmother had talked of the night before.

Willow nodded and smiled.

"Well then, I guess we don't have to worry about them for now. I still say we keep a close eye on them, just in case." Willow thought out loud.

Both of them agreed before turning back to the animals that were with them and giggling at their play.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Wow! What a chapter! Well, at least they don't think the Cullen's are bad or anything; it'd be really bad if they did.... Stay tuned for the next chapter! That's when the REAL fun begins!

Please review!!!


	5. The Circle of Old

(**A**/**N**) Hey guys! I hope you like this next chapter; this is where some more characters come in and you see more of Willow and Faethe's past. There isn't much of the original Twilight characters in this chapter, but there's still some. I'm sorry about that, but believe me when I say I have good reason for it and they'll be in a lot more next chapter, okay???

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters, I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**ENJOY!!  
**~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 4: The Circle of Old**

A Circle to Witches and Warlocks is a sacred thing. They are all one; one family, one friend, one power. The Circle depends on one another to keep their strength, to help them, to stand at each other's back and protect, not only the others in the Circle, but the Humans that surround the area.

If a Circle should ever separate for any reason, each witch and warlock will feel depressed and heartbroken until they join another Circle and create ties with them…. But there are some, very few, who take a separation of their Circle to the extreme; instead of becoming sorrowful, they become vengeful. They seek to hurt others who they believe made their Circle separate. Of course, that is why the Witches and Warlocks are there; to protect against a Vampire, a Werewolf, a Shape shifter, or, the Gods forbid, a Rogue.

~*~*~*~

Willow and Faethe sat in Willow's Mustang basking around the heater on the newly wind driven cold day; the sky outside completely covered in clouds as chill winds rushed over the entire town.

"I don't think the kids should be out playing in this today." Willow suggested, glancing over to Faethe.

Smiling softly, she nodded.

"I agree; it's a bit too cold for them…. I bet we can find something to do at my house though." She thought out loud to herself.

Willow grinned and shook her head softly.

Looking back towards the high school they were currently sitting in the parking lot of, Willow couldn't help but let out a small, tired sigh.

"I kinda miss having everyone here…." She whispered.

Faethe cut off what she had been thinking of and looked up at the large high school; its beige colored columns and arches that took over fifty feet of front seemed smaller and less intimidating now that she was out of its walls.

"I know what you mean… all of us hanging out and having fun during school after a night of practice or patrolling sounds fun even now…. I hope the others are okay." Faethe couldn't help but whisper.

The sound of various voices of laughter drifted over them; memories from their past taking hold of their minds.

"Have you heard from Allen or Jason lately?" Willow asked, trying to change the subject at least a little.

Faethe smiled sadly before looking down at her hands.

"No, not lately…. Last I heard was a few months ago when Allen finally got to Texas Jason got to California and they were meeting their new Circle." Faethe told her.

Her friend nodded softly.

"Yeah… I heard from Joni, Sasha, and Kayla a few months ago too. They were fine; Joni and Kayla were still together and were moving west, but Sasha was alone and moving south." Willow added.

Faethe smirked slowly, her hands balling up slightly in her lap.

"I guess they're still not gonna talk to me." She sighed softly.

Glancing over slightly, Willow shook her head before scowling.

"Who cares? The three of them were just being babies about everything; so what if they gave up their powers just 'cause they didn't want anyone to tell them what to do. It's immature." Willow persisted, her fist beating against her steering wheel in a small fit of rage.

Her friend smiled over at her.

"I did hear from Cassandra and Kera though… but I haven't heard from Kieran in a while." Faethe told her.

Willow couldn't help but smile at that and at the memories that played in her mind of Faethe, Cassandra, Kera, and herself in class or patrolling.

"I guess… come on, let's get inside before they wonder where we are." Faethe offered, opening her door.

The two girls made their way to the front, Faethe carrying a slightly large sized black and white side bag and Willow carrying a medium sized black side bag. Walking through the front glass double doors, they entered the glass and plaster covered hallway with windows into the front offices and glass cases showing off the various awards for sports the school had, and also some academic ones later on down the hallway. The same beige that covered the outside was painted along the hallway.

"Think they went a bit overboard with the paint remodeling?" Willow muttered just low enough for the other to hear.

They turned down a hallway that led to two doors on either side of them and one at the end of the small hallway.

"No, I think they had more paint left over than they thought and decided to just slap it on in here." Faethe giggled.

Both girls stood in the doorway to the left of them, their eyes taking in the secretary on the phone talking very fast and the principal typing furiously on his computer; both of their faces were drawn in concentration and they never seemed to noticed either of the girls enter.

"Ms. Steel, we're here." Willow called out softly.

The secretary, a middle aged woman with soft blonde hair and kind green eyes, looked up and smiled.

"Hello, girls, just a moment please; we're in the middle of setting things up for some new students." She told them gently.

Both girls looked at each other in interest.

"New students, who?" Willow questioned excitedly, she and Faethe sitting in the two seats in front of her desk.

The secretary tisk-tisked them with one long finger moving back and forth in front of them as if they were both puppies she was telling "no-no" to, before turning back to her phone and talking softly for a few more moments before hanging up.

Willow leaned forward to place her elbows on Ms. Steel's desk.

"So, Ms. S, who're the new students?" She asked, curiosity filling her voice.

Faethe grinned at her friend before crossing her leg and looking expectantly at the secretary.

"Well, there's a new family that just moved into town; the Cullen's. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen signed their kids up for school; they're coming in soon to fill out all the paper work." She answered.

Willow turned to glance at Faethe who raised an eyebrow at her in a silent question.

"So, I take it there's something big about them?" Faethe grinned, looking back at Ms. Steel.

Grinning, the blonde secretary winked.

"There are seven of them in total… and I saw Mr. Cullen when he first came up to register them… he was simply _gorgeous_; like a movie star!" She practically gushed.

Both friends couldn't help but giggle a little at the woman's teenage attitude.

As Ms. Steel turned back to the papers on her desk, Willow looked at Faethe who nodded with a smirk on her features to her friend's unasked question.

"So when are they supposed to get here for them to sign all the papers?" Faethe asked softly, afraid she would interrupt the woman's train of thought.

The woman smiled and shrugged, "No idea, but I think Mr. Lawrence was hoping you two could show them around and everything." She looked up at the two graduates in front of her and smiled a hopeful smile.

Willow and Faethe couldn't help but grin at the woman in front of them.

"I'm sure we can squeeze in a tour for you, Ms. S." Faethe giggled slightly.

A sudden shiver went down both Faethe and Willow's spines causing them to quickly look at each other and then through the glass of the room to the hallway.

"I'm gonna go get us a drink real quick." Faethe stood up, walking to the doorway.

Willow nodded solemnly at her friend, her eyes straying from Faethe's face to look down the hall, her brows furrowing in concentration.

Opening the door, Faethe made sure to close it securely after her before going down the hall, passed the double doors to the auditorium that sat opposite of the office, and stopped at the top of a set of stairs. She took in a deep breath, checking the air for any abnormalities, before walking cautiously down the steps, her eyes fully alert. When she was sure she wasn't in Ms. Steel's sight from the office, she glared ahead of her and looked around sharply, her eyes taking in every detail around her.

When a door to the side, near another stairwell, opened quickly, Faethe tensed before seeing a tall boy with jet black hair that barely brushed his neck and cold, sapphire blue eyes, wearing a black T-shirt that hugged his body like a second skin, black jeans, a pair of black skull and cross bone buckled combat boots, and a bloodstone gem necklace around his neck.

"Kieran," Faethe breathed in awe as he turned to look at her.

~*~*~*~

Willow had turned back to face Ms. Steel after Faethe had gone out of sight, her eyes closed as she tried to sense how her friend and partner was doing.

Just as she sighed and gave up, the door opened to admit five of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen and three of the most beautiful girls she had ever laid eyes on. She couldn't help but stare for a moment, until she caught sight of their scent when she breathed in.

She took in the sight before her with new eyes; four guys and three girls with porcelain, stone-like skin, and one guy with bulging muscles and a nice tan. She easily smiled knowingly at them, her mind clear and only on what Ms. Steel had asked her and Faethe to do.

"Are you the new kids?" She asked sweetly, standing slowly.

All their eyes moved to her, taking her in slowly almost the same way she had done to them.

"Ms. Steel told my friend and I that you all were coming and asked us to show you around. By the way, my name's Willow." She introduced, smiling widely at them and holding her hand out to Carlisle to shake.

Carlisle smiled in greeting before taking her hand gently in his.

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He introduced.

Before he could turn and let the others introduce themselves, Willow's grin widened.

"Oh! You met Faethe; she told me she met the Cullen's." She told them.

They all seemed a bit taken aback by her comment, but Carlisle smiled down at her nonetheless.

"Faethe, you say? Is she the friend you mentioned before?" He asked kindly, his smile never wavering.

She bobbed her head up and down slightly.

"Oh yeah; we come back to the high school every other day and help some of the teachers. It's kinda like a teacher's aid, except we don't get paid." Willow laughed, walking to the glass wall and leaning against it.

Ms. Steel began trying to get Carlisle to sign the necessary papers.

"So I guess we'll be seeing you and Faethe some?" Bella asked.

Willow turned to her, her smile never wavering as she nodded excitedly.

"Yeah; I'm really excited about that too. Faethe said all of you were pretty cool; really nice too." She told them.

Jacob went to Bella and put a massive arm around her shoulder.

"See, Bells, it won't be that bad being the new student here." He laughed.

It only took a few minutes for Carlisle to sign all the paper work he needed to sign, and when he was done, Ms. Steel turned to Willow.

"I have no idea where that girl ran off to… but if she went to get you two drinks, she must've gone to the little store down the street." The secretary grinned.

Willow smiled at her before turning to look at the hallway with a withering glance.

"No… I don't think so, but I'm sure we'll see her on our way out. Come on, we'll start with the cafeteria." Willow offered, leading the way out of the office.

Getting closer to the hallway, she began hearing voices and knew immediately that one of them was Faethe's. The group made their way over to the stairwell, and just as they got there, they saw Kieran slap Faethe hard across the cheek.

~*~*~*~

"Kieran… what are you doing here?" Faethe couldn't contain her excitement at seeing her old friend.

It almost seemed too good to be true to her; just a few minutes before as she and Willow sat in the parking lot they had talked about their old friends, and here one stood right before her eyes. She wanted so much to go up and hug him tightly, but something in his eyes made her stop a few feet away from him.

He looked away, almost angrily.

"It's none of your business, Fae." He basically hissed out.

She took a step back as if he had lashed out at her.

"Kier… what's up with you…? We haven't seen each other in forever, you left without a single word… now you're acting like I'm the bad guy here. What's going on?" She asked, hurt mingling into her words.

He glanced over to her, his eyes looking over her body only to stop at the slight bulge in her shirt just above her chest where a necklace lay hidden.

"Come here," He sighed, holding his arms open to her.

Smiling happily, she rushed over and hugged him tightly around the neck as he lifted her up off the ground slightly before returning her to the ground.

"What have you been up to, Kieran?" She asked happily, not leaving the enclosure of his arms.

Kieran rested his hands on her hips as he looked down into her shinning emerald eyes. He couldn't lie to her, he couldn't be angry at her, and he most certainly couldn't be rude to her like he had tried to be.

"I've just been jumping around from place to place." He shrugged vaguely.

Raising an eyebrow, Faethe soon simply shook her head and smiled up at him once more.

"So you've been a nomad basically, like Kera." She grinned.

Anger flared deep in his eyes.

"_I'm nothing like Kera_!" He hissed.

Immediately, Faethe took several steps back and looked at him in apprehension.

"Kieran… what's going on with you? You're so… different…." She said softly, watching his face for any sign as to what was going on.

He suddenly smirked darkly.

"So, what's wrong with different? No one can be the same forever." He hissed.

She narrowed her eyes darkly at him.

Looking at her in the eyes, he suddenly sighed and leaned his back against the nearby wall.

"Look, Faethe… I'm going through some stuff right now and I don't wanna drag you into it, okay?" He sighed again.

Her eyes softened dramatically, and she walked back up to him. She lied her head down on his shoulder and hugged his shoulders lightly.

"I understand… but whatever it is, I'm here for you." She whispered.

He unconsciously wrapped his arms around her thin waist and hugged her to him, leaning down and pressing his face in the crook of her neck, he breathed in her familiar scent; the scent of life, promise, and cherries.

"Would you like to come with me, Faethe?" He asked her softly.

She pulled back from him, her head dizzy with his scent of danger, familiarity, oak, and something else she couldn't exactly name right in that second, and looked at him.

"Go with you where?" She asked, her face the picture of innocence in his eyes.

He put her face between both of his hands, softly caressing her soft cheeks.

"I found a way to bring everyone back; I have most of them here with us." He told her, grinning a bit madly.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of what he was saying, yet she failed and confusion filled her eyes.

"What do you mean, Kier?" She asked, searching his eyes.

He smiled a deranged smile that made her feel very uneasy.

"I'll show you! It goes against what your Gran taught us, but it works! They may not be all here, but they're here enough for me. Now we can get our Circle back forever and no one, not even the Coven, can take it away from us again." His eyes grew more demented and she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

He let her go, not understanding what was going on with her, but watched as she took several steps back.

"What are you talking about, Kieran? You're talking about going against the Coven's rules, about going against Gram? What's going on with you; you started to sound like a… a… a Rogue for a minute." She accused, her bottom lip quivering as she thought about what he said.

His brows drew together into a glare that he shot at her full force.

"Fine, then don't come… you'll find out soon enough though." He hissed, starting to storm passed her.

She suddenly shot her arms out to take hold of one of his.

"Wait, Kieran, just hold on; let me help you! Talk to me." She persisted, looking up at him with her big, innocent eyes.

He simply glared ahead of him before tugging his arm free roughly, but that didn't stop her; she rushed in front of him and stood there, her hands on her hips.

"That was so rude, Kier, now I want you to tell me what's going on right now." She persisted, her words filled with power.

He suddenly glared darkly at her.

"Don't talk down to me like that, Faethe; you don't know what you're dealing with." He hissed.

She sighed heavily and held her hands out to him.

"I don't want to talk down to you; I want you to explain to me what's going on with you. And what do you mean I don't know what I'm dealing with? You're the same gentle, sweet, innocent, naïve boy I hung out with all the time." She laughed.

He growled low in his throat, his eyes seemed to glow.

"Don't laugh at me," He hissed.

She hesitated in front of him, her eyes growing fearful. Taking that as his cue, he tried to sweep passed her, but her hands shot out yet again to grasp his arm to make him wait. That was when his arm shot out and his hand landed across her face; Faethe's face jerked to the side as a sharp sting shot through her face.

"Hey," A voice rang out that she recognized to be Willow's.

Yet it wasn't Willow who stormed down the stairs and jerked her behind him.

"That is no way to treat a lady no matter what they do or say you scoundrel." Carlisle hissed.

Kieran looked at Carlisle for a long time before his eyes drifted to the bottom of the stares where Willow stood in front of Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob. A large grin broke out along Kieran's face causing an unpleasant shiver to run down Faethe and Willow's spines.

"Oh… don't worry… I wouldn't worry about her anymore if I were you." He hissed, turning and strolling casually down the hall until he got to the other set of stairs that he followed down.

"Oh… and Fae, Will, it was good to see you again." He called out without looking behind him.

They all heard a set of double doors opening at the bottom of the stairs where Faethe and Willow knew to lead outside.

Faethe turned to Willow, her pale face now with a sharp red mark covering her right cheek that looked very painful. The fear in her eyes told Willow almost everything she needed to know at the time; think nothing of what was happening, and ask about everything when they were out of the school.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Wow... what a chapter, huh? What's with this new character, Kieran? What's with the mood swings? What did he mean when he talked to Carlisle? What's gonna happen next???? Hope you liked the chapter!!

Please review guys!!


	6. Assumptions and Corrections

(**A**/**N**) Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update this last week, but I was trying to finish the chapter to my Hellboy fanfic and it ran a little long, so please forgive me. Anyway! I hope you like this next chapter!

**ENJOY  
~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 5: Assumptions and Corrections**

There are many times throughout life that people make assumptions about others… some might be good, some bad, some right, and some wrong. But everyone must realize sooner or later that every assumption, guess, estimate, theory, or hypothesis you make must be either proven or disproven, either way it can do a number on you.

If you're wrong, you could lose a best friend, gain a powerful enemy, forget your way, or even lose yourself. All of that can be said as well if you're right; those entire things can occur as well as much more. Either way you must be careful, wary, and over all watchful of all of the assumptions you make, most times you cannot make much needed corrections, but either way it is a part of life.

~*~*~*~

Willow and Faethe watched with small smiles on their lips as Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle greeted their new principal with charming smiles.

"Well you two, thank you for showing them around, you can go to the classes now." Mr. Rock dismissed them.

Smiling once again, the two girls bowed slightly and made their way out of the office.

Carlisle watched the two teens leave, his face showing a hint of worry.

"Don't worry, Dad, that dude's long gone." Emmett offered, catching his look.

Mr. Rock went about telling them of their schedules that they would receive and where everything would be found that they would need.

After all of that was finished, the Cullen's and Jacob walked into the hallway as teens filed passed on their way to their next class. When the students, both girls and guys alike, passed the eight new comers, they couldn't help but stare at their inhuman beauty.

Edward sighed heavily and turned to Carlisle.

"We don't have to start until tomorrow, can we go home now?" He asked quietly.

Chuckling softly, Carlisle conceded and turned toward the front doors, but Emmett was the one who got there first as he bound passed everyone. Alice danced away behind him, Jasper's hand in hers as she dragged him through the crowd of students. Rosalie silently followed them, her face set in a small smile as she watched Emmett, Jacob right behind her next to Carlisle. Edward and Bella were the last ones to set out, Edward stopping and turning to listen to someone's mind, Bella could only guess, but it wasn't long after that he turned and continued on down to the front doors.

"Did you hear something?" Bella asked him.

He ushered her to the silver Volvo before turning to, not only her, but the rest of his family as well.

"Those girls know more than they let on." He told them, his eyes on the hallway.

The others turned to look and could see Faethe and Willow leaning against a wall talking quietly.

They all looked at one another, each unsaid word hanging above them; they didn't need to be a mind reader to know what everyone else was thinking. Time to find out what was really going on in Orient.

~*~*~*~

Faethe and Willow ushered the thirty-three kids into Faethe's large house, watching as they ran through the halls laughing and giggling and playing with one another.

"Guys, do your parents let you run through the house?" Faethe asked kindly, her hands on her hips and a small smile on her lips.

Each of the girls and boys looked at one another before looking away, a little ashamed of themselves.

"No, Miss. Faethe," They each chimed in.

Smiling fully now, Faethe made her way into the living room, urging the kids to follow her so she could show them what she had planned for that afternoon, but, as she suspected, most of the kids still wanted to play around.

"Come on, you'll like this anime; it's called Romeo and Juliet; it's based on the play by William Shakespeare." Faethe insisted, showing them the cover of the cartoon she had picked up.

Most of the girls looked up in excitement at the pretty drawings and beautiful female heroin, while the boys muttered under their breath at it being only for girls.

"There's a lot of fight scenes in it." Willow put in.

The boys looked up at her and then toward Faethe as she put it in. It only took a few minutes after the opening credits for the boys to become as completely enthralled by the animation as the girls had been about the cover of it.

Willow and Faethe walked out of the living room to let the kids watch the shows and sat down at the dining room table that was only a room away, just on the opposite wall of the kitchen.

"So… what do you have on them so far?" Faethe asked, setting her elbows on the table as Willow pulled out her dark green laptop and set it down.

"Well, I know some of them have Gifts; I've been able to pinpoint some, but the others aren't known in the registry." Willow replied absentmindedly.

Faethe nodded slightly; she had thought as much.

"It says here that Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella Cullen all have powers, but it doesn't say what powers Alice or Bella have. Edward can read minds, and Jasper can control a person's emotions." Willow brought her up to speed.

Nodding absentmindedly, she couldn't help but feel somewhat drawn to these new faces.

"What of the others; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob and Renesmee?" She asked, trying to peek over the computer screen to see what was being typed up.

Willow's hands flew quickly across the keyboard as they had done so many times before with their previous cases of evil Vampires, malicious Werewolves, and unsavory Shape-Shifters.

"It seems that Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie Cullen don't have any recorded Gifts, Renesmee isn't recorded at all, and Jacob… well… you won't believe this," Willow looked up at Faethe with a slightly surprised gaze. "Jacob is a Shape-Shifter."

Faethe sat back in her chair, a small whistle of surprise flowing passed her lips as she stared at her friend.

"Wow… that's not something you hear every day; Vampires and Shape-Shifters working and living together." Faethe chuckled, yet it didn't reach her eyes.

Willow shut her laptop and looked at her friend for a few long moments before lacing her fingers together and setting her chin on top of them.

"So what happened with Kieran?" She finally asked.

The auburn haired teen looked at her for a moment before sighing heavily and looking toward the window that was against the wall beside her.

"He wasn't himself at all… there was something about his scent… it didn't feel right. I smelled his usual scent – oak – but then there was something else tinged with it… I can't quite put my finger on it." She looked at her friend, fear growing in their depths. "He told me he found a way to get the Circle back together…."

Willow stared at her, her face totally impassive as her mind went through all of the scenarios she could think of.

"At the end," Willow began, deciding to come back to that topic later. "He stared hard at the Cullen's… you don't think he's gonna kill them, do you?" She questioned.

Faethe ran a hand through her hair, a tired look crossing her features.

"I have no idea…." Faethe admitted, looking at her friend.

Willow gave Faethe an exhausted expression of her own.

"I'll call a meeting with the Elders tonight… I'll talk to them about it; you try and sort through what Kieran told you." Willow suggested.

Faethe nodded, her mind already starting to wander.

~*~*~*~

"So, what do you mean? What's going on in this town that we don't know about?" Jacob questioned, looking around the dining room table as he stuffed his face with fries.

The Cullen's looked at one another.

"Those girls know something about this town." Edward said, repeating what he had said in front of the school.

Jasper leaned in, nodding.

"I agree… their scent is off; did you notice that?" He asked.

Bella turned to look at Alice, her features contorted in concentration.

"What did that guy have in his thoughts?" Bella asked, looking to Edward.

He shook his head as if to clear it, or shiver, no one knew which.

"I couldn't get a clear look… he bounced around from one thought to the next. But when he saw us I heard a fleeting; something along the lines of, 'Gifts, they have Gifts.' But other than that I can't really tell you." He sighed, glaring at the table in front of him.

Carlisle sat for a long moment, watching as his family talked about the girls they had met and the strange things they had done. Yet, his thoughts drifted to Faethe; how calm her smiles were, how sincere and kind she was to all of them.

"We cannot be too hasty in this." Carlisle spoke up finally, watching as everyone's faces turned to him. "They have been nothing but kind to us, so let's just wait and see where this takes us for now." He offered.

The others looked around, not really liking that idea too much.

"They're strange… those eyes, their skin… their scent… it's all so different from anything we've come across before." Jasper persisted.

Everyone nodded, yet Esme still stood next to Carlisle, looking up at him with utmost trust.

"Perhaps they are a bit different… but, you forget, so are we. We can't just go around making assumptions about everyone we see; it's not fair and not right." She told them.

Alice finally opened her eyes, worry crossing her features.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Carlisle asked, looking at her with worry deep in his eyes.

Everyone turned to look at the small Vampire, but only Edward turned to glare daggers at the wall in front of him.

"Well, what happened?" Jacob demanded, sounding a bit exasperated.

Alice looked toward Carlisle with sorrow deep in her gaze, before it slipped to Esme.

"Something really bad is gonna happen because of those girls… and I can't see what happens." She told them.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Wow... I wonder what Alice saw... I wonder what's gonna happen! Jeeze... talk about a cliffhanger....

Just to let you know, I probably won't post another chapter next weekend as I'll be out of town, so please don't get upset or angry or anything, okay? Thanks!

Please Review!!!!!!


	7. Deciding Fate

(**A**/**N**) Okay, I know it's been like FOREVER since I last updated and I am so so so so so so SOOOOO sorry! I've just been swamped with drama and whatnot.... But I do have a new chapter for you guys!! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with Twilight. The only thing I own are my own characters and this plot.**

**ENJOY!  
**~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 6: Deciding Fate**

Friends will always be behind you through anything you do in life. The best friends you possess will stay with you after you fight, after one of them has to leave, or even when one of you was chosen to lead them all. Only those who are only in that friendship for their own benefit will stay by you as long as you keep them happy.

Just like in a love relationship, friendship is an equal partnership on each sides… and when one friend decides to take matters into their own hands for their own selfish endeavors, that is when the true battle of wills will be tested and where true friends will come to light; for only those who truly want you to be safe, happy, and over all loved would do anything to stop you if you were becoming an idiot.

~*~*~*~

Faethe and Willow stood once again before the Council of Elders, their ideas, thoughts, and questions bouncing off the old Witches and Warlocks.

"If Kieran is plotting something dangerous, perhaps we should call in some reinforcements." Gram suggested to the others.

Some of them nodded, yet others still looked a bit skeptical.

"Tell us again what he told you, Faethe." Cynthia, a woman with shoulder length white hair and onyx colored eyes suggested.

"He told me that he had found a way to get the Circle back together, that it went against Gram's teachings and the Coven, but soon he'd be strong enough that it wouldn't matter." She repeated, worry filling her once again.

The six Elders were quiet for many minutes before turning to the two girls in front of them.

"What do you two think would be the best thing to do right now?" Serenity asked softly.

Willow and Faethe turned to look at each other for a brief second before turning back to them.

"To be completely honest… we don't know." Willow confided.

Faethe took in a deep breath before following right after her friend.

"Kieran was a member of our Circle, we don't fully understand what is going on, but we have a feeling it won't be too good. I think it would be best if we handled this ourselves, not to say we won't come to report and for some advice, but I believe this needs to be between the old Circle." Faethe told them.

The Elders considered the two of them thoughtfully for a few moments before Serenity smiled widely.

"As you wish, my dear ones, just be wary and report to us at least once every two days." She told them.

~*~*~*~

Carlisle sat silently with Esme at his side, a book in his lap yet he didn't seem to be reading it at all.

"What's the matter?" Esme asked softly, her eyes on the small list in front of her that she wanted to take with her to the store to buy new things for the house.

Looking over at her, he smiled softly and placed a hand on her knee to reassure her.

"Nothing, don't worry." He told her.

Emmett bound in through the door then, Renesmee following behind him with Jacob chasing the both of them. Seeing the two of them sitting, Renesmee ran and jumped into Esme's lap and stuck her tongue out at Jacob.

"Ha! Can't get me!" She taunted.

The two boys stood smiling at the little girl and their parents.

"Who's going to go with me into town?" Esme asked, looking at both boys with a smile on her face.

Renesmee bounced up and down happily in her lap. "Everyone! Can we all go?" She asked excitedly.

~*~*~*~*~

Faethe sat on a bench at the park watching Zeus run around happily chasing a leaf that was flowing in the wind. Her mind reeling on what was going on; she had no idea what to do.

Sighing heavily to herself, she rubbed her cheek where the day before Kieran – her long time friend, her ex-boyfriend, her brother Magic wielder – had struck her. It still throbbed somewhat and there was a faint red mark across her cheek, but other than that she never let on that anything was wrong; she didn't want Willow worrying or anyone else for that matter.

Looking up at the road, she noticed a couple of cars speeding down the road. She sighed heavily to herself, but didn't want to pursue it any since she wasn't in charge of the kids today. She clicked her tongue slightly to call Zeus back to her, away from the road and leaned down to pet him when he jumped off.

Sudden squealing of tires caught Faethe off guard causing her to tense and jump up, her hand on her chest palming the white crystal that lay hidden under her shirt. Zeus began growling toward the road, planting himself slightly in front of her yet in between her legs as if to both protect her and be protected by her.

The cars suddenly clicked into her memory and she let her arm drop from her chest and sat back down.

"Sshhh, Zeus, it's the Cullen's." She mumbled to the pup, petting his head lovingly.

Looking up as multiple car doors slammed, she noticed all of them were there, spiking her interest slightly.

Zeus sniffed the air slightly, backing up against her leg but Faethe continued to pet him. When he noticed she didn't seem to think she was in danger, he padded back out and sat in front of her.

Faethe noticed the little girl looking curiously at him and smiled.

"His name's Zeus, you can pet him if you want." She grinned.

Renesmee looked up at her for a moment before glancing back down toward the puppy.

Faethe nudged him forward gently, when he looked back at her as if for clarity, she smiled and nodded happily. The pup stood quickly and bound forward, running around the little girls legs affectionately.

"A little cold to be out today, isn't it?" Alice asked.

Faethe couldn't help but notice something in her voice that seemed a tad hostile, but when she looked at her she shook the feeling away and smiled thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it probably is… Zeus just needed some play time and my house is so big and quiet, I had to get out for a while." She smiled thoughtfully, yet Carlisle could sense a hint of sadness in it as well, though she quickly covered it with a laugh as Zeus licked Renesmee on the nose before bouncing off, wanting her to chase him.

"You don't live with your parents?" Jacob asked, slightly surprised.

Faethe closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them and smiling at all of them sadly.

"My parents aren't around anymore… they left the house to their children, so it's mine now." She told them vaguely.

Looking at one another quickly, they all became very uneasy.

"So they passed away?" Carlisle tried to clarify.

She began to shift uncomfortably on the bench.

"Yes," She answered quietly.

Faethe looked at them for a moment, her face confused as she looked at all of them.

"Did I say something wrong…?" She asked, looking at all of them in slight worry and fear.

They all shook their heads slightly, smiling to reassure her but something about the way they acted didn't sit right with her and she took her bottom lip into her mouth to gnaw on it.

"Well… I think I'd better get Zeus home… he needs to eat." She muttered, bowing her head.

Giving a small whistle, Zeus's head perked up and he pranced over to her, his tongue hanging out and his breathing slightly labored at the fun he had had.

"Did you have fun with the nice little girl?" She asked softly, picking him up into her warm arms.

She waved slightly at Renesmee who shouted a quick bye to her and a big bye to Zeus who barked happily in response and turned to walk away.

Faethe walked home slowly, her thoughts reeling and worry sinking in; she wanted to befriend them, she didn't want them to think she was some weird psycho path killer or something. That'd be just her luck….

Walking into the house, Zeus ran over to his food bowl and began eating as if he hadn't seen food in months. She noticed her cell still sitting on the countertop where she had forgotten it earlier this morning. Picking it up, she noticed a voicemail and signed in to listen to it.

"_Fae, Gods I hope you get this soon! I was here at Kieran's old house and you were right; he's staying here. But I think he knew I was here 'cause he cut outta here really fast and when I got to my car the tires were slashed! He's heading into town and it'll be a while before I can get another vehicle; Fae… Apollo says the Cullen's are going into town._" Willow's words flooded into her ear.

Faethe stood still for a few moments as her phone beeped to tell her it was done with the messages.

Spinning on her heels she grabbed her set of bike keys and her helmet.

"Zeus, stay, I'll be back later." She told him, running out and slamming the door behind her.

~*~*~*~

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee walked slowly up and down the aisles of a local store that specialized in home décor.

"Something just wasn't right about what she said about her parents." Edward sighed, watching as Renesmee bent down to look at a bowl in the shape of a frog on its back.

Alice only nodded slightly, though she looked as though she wasn't paying much attention as she continued to walk forward through the long line of merchandise.

After a few more minutes of looking around, they all met back up with Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, Emmett, and Rosalie to pay for all of the merchandise and leave, but something was pulling Renesmee back toward one of the previous aisles.

"Something wrong, Nessie?" Jacob asked, causing everyone else to look back at her as well.

She continued to stare at the back of the aisle, but soon turned back to look at them.

"I thought I saw someone…." She said softly.

Edward walked up to his daughter and glanced swiftly down the line of goods, but ultimately saw nothing.

"There are a lot of people in the store, Renesmee." He told her, smiling softly down at her.

As he looked back up Kieran stood, leaning against the back wall; his arms crossed across his chest, one hand grasping something around his neck, and a cruel smirk placed on his lips.

"All of you stay here." He mumbled, walking briskly down the way toward the man.

Kieran's smirk widened as Edward advanced toward him.

"You have a lotta balls coming down here alone, _man_." He stressed the last word almost condescendingly.

Edward stopped a few paces away from him, glaring hard at the lone boy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked, venom dripping from his words.

Kieran frowned at him before looking passed him to his family; he looked all of them in the face as if reading them before looking back at Edward and walking up to him, standing toe to toe. Grasping Edward's shoulders, he pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear.

"Bring all of your family to the back door… follow the hallway to the outside alley…." With that Kieran let him go, pushing him back until the vampire stumbled slightly.

Turning, Kieran walked out of sight to where the back door lay that Edward apparently was to take them.

As if on their own accord, Edward's feet turned him around and he made his way back toward everyone. His mind began to reel slightly, he wanted to follow the guy alone, not go back to everyone.

"Drop everything, come on, we have to follow him." Edward didn't know what made him say that… he didn't want them to go with him!

"Who's gonna stay with Nessie?" Jacob asked, holding the little girl in his arms.

Edward simply turned, his mind screaming at his body to obey him, yet for some reason it didn't want to….

"Just bring her with us; we don't have time to have anyone take her anywhere. Come on." He said hurriedly.

The others seemed to nod, if not a little hesitantly, before they all left what they had and hurried to the back door that Kieran had just moments before left out of.

~*~*~*~

Faethe stopped at the decorating store, she could their unique and familiar scent all around the area; they had to be here.

Quickly throwing the kickstand down and throwing her helmet onto the bike, she ran into the store and began searching for them frantically.

"Faethe, long time no see!" Someone shouted to her.

Turning, she saw a girl from high school that she had known that now worked there.

"Hey, um… I'm sorry I can't really talk right now…. I'm looking for some people; the Cullen's. They just moved into town and I told them about this place, I wanted to check on them." She smiled at the girl.

"Oh yeah, that new family; they were standing in line a few minutes ago… funny, I saw one of them talking to your old bf, they seemed a little shaken and took off toward the back." The girl wound her curly blonde hair around her finger as she thought deeply.

Faethe's eyes widened slightly as a thought passed through her mind.

She shouted a quick thanks, and ran toward the back of the store. She saw the door at the back, a large _Employees Only_ written on the swinging double doors, closing her eyes she reached out with her mind feeling itself along until she felt what she needed.

Pushing passed the doors, she began running down the large hallway, her hand clutching her necklace under her shirt. It wasn't until she came to another set of doors to her left that she slowed to a stop. Putting her back to the wall, she tried to look out the small window the door had to offer, but just as she did she saw a huge wolf flying towards her.

She dove to the side as the giant brown wolf broke the doors off its hinges and it slammed itself against the opposite wall knocking itself out cold. Faethe hurried over to it, placing a hand on its head as she reached into her pocket with her other hand and pulled out a small shining Amethyst. Bringing it up to her lips, she whispered strange words to it before setting it against the creature's fur.

Standing once more she moved to the opening to see the Cullen's crouched low protecting not only one another, but mainly Renesmee, and looking up in anger at Kieran who was hovering six feet above the ground; a thick bloodstone tied around his neck glowing eerily.

"**_Kieran_**!" Faethe shouted in horror.

All nine vampires and lone Warlock looked at her in surprise and apprehension, yet it was Kieran who was the one to speak up. He dropped to the ground and the stone around his neck ceased it's glowing.

"Faethe, this isn't what it looks like." He tried, putting on a calm face and holding his hands up in surrender.

"Stay back," Carlisle warned, getting in Kieran's view of Faethe as if to protect her.

"He's not what he appears to be." Alice agreed.

Faethe walked forward calmly, her eyes hard, yet set on Kieran's face with the knowledge of what she must now do.

"Kieran… what is going on?" She asked calmly, pushing passed Carlisle and the others to stand in front of them.

He stood up straight, looking at her with innocent eyes and a smile that, in the past, would've made her swoon.

"They attacked me, Fae, they instigated all of this; I was merely defending myself. Besides, how could you let vampires and a shape-shifter run loose like this? This is partly your fault too, Fae, but don't worry, I'll clean it up." He gave her a childish, cocky grin that was meant to make her giggle, yet all it did was set her frown deeper.

The Cullen's hissed at him and his lies causing him to glare at them, his hand twitching toward the stone around his neck.

"So… they attacked you, right?" Faethe asked innocently, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

Pulling his attention away from the vampires, he looked down at her in triumph.

"Right, babe, so I'll handle this, okay?" He offered.

She turned to look at all of their faces; each one was looking at her in disbelief and anger, but that was when she reached into her shirt and pulled her crystal out. It's cool texture a welcome friend to her.

"Even if they had attacked you, Kieran, it goes against the code to attack to kill." She hissed venomously.

As her hand left her crystal, lightning followed in its wake until she turned and shot it at the boy, he took it in his chest and it sent him spiraling backwards, skidding on the ground.

She returned her hand to her crystal and the other arm was stretched out to keep the Cullen's back so she could protect them, her mind all the while going through what she needed to do, but didn't know if she actually could.

Kieran chuckled darkly as he pushed himself up to look at her.

"I should've known you wouldn't be that stupid, Faethe… you always could tell when I was lying." He smirked.

Faethe couldn't help but smirk a bit darkly.

"It's not that I can tell when you're lying, Kieran, it's that I can tell what's in your heart." She told him softly.

Suddenly, smoke rose up around him and he disappeared.

Faethe cursed repeatedly under her breath as she looked around, eyes closed as she tried to concentrate, but it wasn't until a scream was heard that she realized where Kieran was headed. She spun around in time to see him grab little Renesmee and hold her to him by her throat as she squirmed to get away.

"You won't stop me, Faethe, I offered to let you help me and join me… but either way all of us are going to be together again." He told her, his eyes crazed.

A strong smell hit her nose as the wind blew; the scent Kieran carried with him at all times… the scent that was mingled with his original magic scent of oak….

"You're a Rogue…." She whispered, horror written on every inch of her face.

He grinned at her.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing, babe!" He laughed.

Faethe cringed at the sound, but drew power from her crystal to use it against him.

'If only he didn't have the girl.' She thought to herself.

Renesmee held an arm out toward her mother and father who looked at Kieran with pure hate in their eyes. Faethe couldn't think… she needed to assess the situation… but it was moving along too fast!

A low growl behind Kieran caused him to stiffen and turn his head slightly to glance back at the shape-shifter. Faethe's eyes narrowed slightly at the opening she was given.

Pulling her hand away from her crystal, she clapped her hands together once before quickly dropping to her knees and slamming her palms on the hard asphalt. The ground began to shake and shutter before opening below the deadly Rogue and allowing thick brown and green vines to raise up and encircle his limbs and neck tightly, giving Edward enough time to use his inhuman speed to grab his daughter and bring her back to the safety of the family.

"This ends now, Kieran! You cannot go on hurting innocent creatures." Faethe shouted.

He scoffed, glaring hard into her eyes.

"How are _they_ innocent, Faethe? They're bloodsucking monsters! You know it just as much as I do. You won't kill me, Faethe Pactum, you never could take me on." He taunted.

Gritting her teeth, she reached up to her crystal to draw more power, and just as she did, Kieran broke free of the restraining vines. Smoke began to circle him once more but Faethe was already bounding ahead to stop him in his tracks, though when she got to him, she fell through the smoke, hitting the ground roughly. A loud scream cut through the air and, fearing it was once again the child, Faethe jumped up and looked above her to see Esme in Kieran's arms struggling to get free.

"This isn't over, Faethe, one way or another I'll get all of theirs… and yours…." He threatened before once more allowing smoke to completely shroud him.

"Get back here, Kieran! _Get back here_!!" She screamed as the smoke dissipated.

The Cullen's and Jacob stared in horror up at the dark grey sky while Faethe dropped to her knees and beat her fist against the ground.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Wow... so everyone now knows what Faethe can do... maybe not exactly what she is... but what she can do, yeah. So what's Kieran after? Why'd he take Esme? What's gonna happen to Esme? What's Faethe and Willow gonna do? Well... most of those questions and more should be answered next chapter!

Please review!!


	8. Friends Abroad

(**A**/**N**) Hey, guys! See? I'm getting back on track now!!! I hope you like this new chapter!! I stayed up really, really late to finish it... now I think I'm gonna crash!

**Enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 7: Friends Abroad**

There will be many times throughout life where you will more than likely have to leave the people you care about; whether it's for school, work, or just to get out of that specific area. You will cry, you will grieve, but ultimately you will try your hardest to stay in touch with the people you leave behind.

Some will actually fail in that; whether it is intentional or not. But there are still those who will hold onto their love, friendship, companionship, or any other type of bond that they once held in that specific homestead.

Faethe shot to her feet and whirled around to rush to the double doors, but Jacob, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were in front of her in a flash, growls billowing up from their chests.

"Explain," Edward ordered through clenched teeth, the four of them closing in on her, causing her to take tentative steps back.

"Look, this isn't what you think." She tried, her arms held up in surrender.

A hand was suddenly on the Witch's shoulder pulling her away from their advances and slamming her roughly against the nearest wall. Rosalie stared at her with hard, uncaring eyes.

"You knew that guy, where did he take Esme?" She demanded.

Faethe's eyes pleaded with hers to understand.

"Yes, I know him but he's different now! I don't know where he took her; that's what I'm going to try and find out." She insisted.

Rosalie took Faethe's neck into her hand and began to squeeze as Faethe brought her hand up to her crystal necklace. With a single thought she pushed Rosalie back a few feet and set up a barrier a foot in front of her.

"Look, I'm not here to fight any of you but if you insist on it I will take all of you down." Faethe hissed, her hand never wavering from her crystal.

Carlisle walked up cautiously to her, his eyes searching her face.

"What are you?" He asked warily.

She sighed heavily in relief at the thought of peace, but still didn't drop her barrier.

"I'm a Witch… if you just give me time, I can find out where Kieran took Esme, what he wants with you all, and what we can do about him." She told him, her eyes pleading.

Edward stepped out of his crouch and stepped up to Carlisle to whisper in his ear.

"Look, its fine if you don't believe me, but I _have_ to get to the Elders to tell them what happened. Kieran must be stopped and we're the only ones that can do it." She tried again.

Everyone seemed to calm down as Edward mumbled something very low that Faethe couldn't hear.

'Right; my hearing's good just not as good as theirs.' Faethe mentally rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Carlisle said snapping Faethe's attention back to them. "But we are going with you; Esme was our own, we will help in any way we can."

Faethe shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she looked at each one of them.

"I understand that… but only Witches and Warlocks are allowed into the Elder's Chambers…." She said softly.

They looked at one another, soft words being spoken as if she weren't even there. Faethe looked at the broken doorway in worry; she needed to get to Willow and the Elders to warn them… if anyone else got hurt….

"We still want to go with you." Edward's voice broke into her thoughts.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"You can come, you just can't come in; its sacred ground to us and we can't let anyone tarnish it even if they are the innocence in this. Humans, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, rogues, they're not allowed near the sacred ground." She tried again.

The vampires didn't speak in low tones again; they simply stared at her with hard eyes.

"Go home; I'll bring a few people over to talk about everything that was said." She told them, beginning to make her way to the doorway.

As she dropped the barrier, Jasper moved right in front of her, his golden eyes staring her down.

"We will go with you and there won't be an argument about it." He told her.

Willow looked from Faethe to each of the Cullen's in a mixture of awe, horror, and confusion.

"So… you brought them with you, why?" Willow asked, not bothering to keep her voice low.

Faethe rolled her eyes at her long time friend.

"Because they're innocents in this and they have a right to know what's going on… I told them about the sacred ground stuff but they insisted on coming…. That, plus, when I tried to out race them, they won…." Faethe muttered, looking up at the dark sky, a hint of a blush darkening her cheeks.

Willow began shaking her head, laughter bubbling out of her throat as the door to the warehouse opened and Serenity stepped out wearing a flowing white skirt and an emerald green sweater as she stopped between the two girls.

"Dear Cullen's, I am very sorry for what has transpired tonight. I give you my word that we will catch Kieran and get the young woman back to safety." She told them, bowing low in front of them.

Faethe looked at her grandmother with soft eyes as Willow looked to the ground, her thoughts on what they were going to do.

"Gram, I don't think Will and I can do this on our own… we're gonna need some help." Faethe persisted.

Serenity looked up at her and nodded.

"Who do you two think would be best for this?" She asked.

Willow looked at the Cullen's, judging each one of them with a single thought before turning to Faethe with a nod of her head.

"I'd say Kera for one… she's strong and she's been around the world getting stronger." Willow suggested.

Faethe pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to worry on it slightly, yet nodding at Willow's suggesting in agreement.

"Yeah, we need her… and Cassandra." Faethe turned to her grandmother, her eyes set. "Kieran was in _our_ Circle, it'd only be fair for the old Circle to be the one to bring him down."

Serenity nodded in agreement to both of them before looking at the Cullen's, her eyes soft and caring. She stepped passed the two Witches to stand in front of them all.

"I know you don't want to accept our help, but Kieran will be after you all as well and he has powers that you all aren't accustomed to dealing with. Please allow my granddaughter and her friends to protect you all; I believe it would be best if you all were to move into my granddaughter's house for the time being." She suggested.

The Cullen's went into a slight uproar, insisting that they would be fine at their own home.

"Actually, Kieran's already been to your house… that's how he knew you'd go into town. At least at Faethe's house she has protections set up that'll keep you safe from him." Willow spoke up, drawing all of their attentions to her.

Faethe looked at her, questions set deep in her eyes.

"When he slashed my tires I got into his house and saw notes he took on different people; vampires, Witches, werewolves, other rogues, shape shifters, even humans. He has lists of thousands of people with different gifts written down next to their names… he even has pictures of the Cullen's." Willow told them.

Carlisle stepped up then and looked at Serenity square in the eye; gold to emerald.

"If you can give me your word that your granddaughter can protect my family, then we will do what is necessary." He told her.

Faethe finished helping with one last box out of the silver Volvo before she sat down in the large white leather chair with a heavy sigh, Zeus jumping up into her lap to lick her face happily.

Renesmee ran into the room after the puppy, a smile on her face as Jacob ran after her to grab her and place her on his shoulder in victory.

"I think Em and Rose are done with the room you gave them." Jacob told Faethe as he pointed his thumb behind him.

Rosalie walked into the room then with a box and a scowl on her face.

"This was in there; it has your name on it." She sneered.

Faethe put Zeus on the ground before standing, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, I'm sorry; I had meant to get that out before you got here." As she began to make her way over to her, Rosalie let the box go and it fell to the ground; the sound of breaking glass reaching Faethe's ears.

Faethe stared in horror at the box at Rosalie's feet, tears threatening to overwhelm her eyes yet she wouldn't allow that vampire to see them. Faethe glared up at the blonde girl, hatred filling her as Rosalie simply smirked and turned on her heel to leave the room. But just as she got to the doorway she was suddenly thrown against the ceiling and held there in a tight embrace.

Jacob and Renesmee stared up at Rosalie in horror before their eyes turned to Faethe, but her eyes were locked on the blonde with a mixture of surprise and alarm in their depths.

"You're gonna either apologize to her for breaking those pics, or you're gonna get ripped in two, Vamp." A new voice hissed in pure distain.

Looking to the side where the sliding glass door was set open, a girl stood, her black bob cut hair blowing over her amethyst colored eyes; she wore a pair of black leather pants, a dark purple halter top with a tie around the neck and a small string around her back connecting it all, a neon purple fishnet shirt over it, dark purple biker boots with spikes on the heels and ankles, and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves on her hands. One hand was touching a shining silver dragon pendant that was on a silver chain around her thin neck while her other arm was extended to Rosalie.

"Kera, they're the ones Faethe is supposed to protect; stop threatening them." Another female voice shouted.

Yet another girl became visible in the glass door as she stepped up beside the black haired girl, Kera, and slapped her arm lightly. This new girl had waist length strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a long braid to keep it out of her shining aqua aura colored eyes. She wore a simple pair of blue jeans, a dark red off the shoulder sweater, a pair of black high heel boots, and a large diamond heart on a silver chain around her neck.

"Cassandra, that little bitch just broke Fae's pics." Kera hissed.

The strawberry blonde, Cassandra, looked into the room at the box on the floor. Touching the heart around her neck, she waved her hand towards the large box and it flew lightly into Faethe's arms neat and unbroken.

"There, now let her go." Cassandra sighed.

Mumbling incoherently, Kera dropped her hand from her dragon and Rosalie fell to the floor.

"_Kera_, we're supposed to protect them not hurt them!" Faethe sighed, setting the box down gently and rushing to Rosalie to help her up.

Rosalie pushed Faethe's hands away and, with one final glare, swept out of the room.

"Wow… nice welcoming committee." Kera sighed, yawning rudely.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Wow... some friends Faethe and Willow have, huh?? lol. So... what do you think Kieran's planning?? What do you think is gonna happen?? What about Esme??? What's the deal with Kera??? Well, hopefully all of those questions will be answered next chapter!

Please review!!!


	9. Musings

(**A**/**N**) Alright, I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I've just been so busy with school and everything lately, it's just been hectic! But I'm here now and I have a new chapter for everyone!

**Enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 8: Musings**

Many times, if you must help someone you do not know, you keep everything about yourself a secret so you do not become too involved with what your job is asking of you. Many, many times, people with tender hearts cannot help but become attached in some way to their charges, or at the very least the task at hand. It is in human nature that we seek companionship in most ways, even if they do not seem very conventional to everyone around you.

The Cullen's, Jacob, Faethe, Cassandra, and Kera were all gathered in Faethe's living room, most of the Cullen's looking at Kera warily, much to Faethe's dismay.

"Kera, just apologize." Cassandra hissed, glaring at the dark haired girl.

Kera glared at the strawberry blonde and grimaced.

"Apologize to that _thing_ for doing my job?" Kera drawled.

The Cullen's tensed as if getting ready to spring, but Faethe moved to the middle of the room between the vampires and shape-shifter, and the two witches.

"Kera, what you did wasn't necessary nor was if called for, they are innocence in this and you don't get to choose who you can harm and who you can't. They need our help and we're gonna give it to them, is that understood?" Faethe told her, her back to the Cullen's as if to protect them.

Kera stared hard at the girl standing in front of her, her amethyst eyes calculating as if to think of what to say next.

"Fine, whatever." She turned to look at Rosalie and drawled in a bored tone, "Sorry,"

Faethe rolled her eyes at the immaturity Kera was posing before turning to look at the Cullen's once more.

Cassandra tried to stifle a yawn behind her hand, the bags under her eyes a clear sign of her exhaustion, while Kera laid back against the chair she was sitting in and closed her eyes.

"I am sorry your first meeting with the both of them had to be so… stressful…. But these two are my friends; Cassandra and Kera." She introduced, glancing at her tired friends with a slight smile on her lips.

Everyone nodded a little hello to one another, but no words were really spoken. Faethe looked at the two girls and went over to them.

"Come on, you two are exhausted. You can use my room while you're here." She offered, leading them to her bedroom where she left them to change and do whatever they needed before falling asleep.

Faethe walked back out to see Renesmee playing once again with Zeus and the others talking quietly, but when she came back into the room they quickly quieted. She couldn't help but sigh at that; she had thought she was getting a bit of headway with them, but thanks to Kera that hope was now dashed. But she still had a job to do, so she would keep doing what needed to be done.

"Are you going to bed as well?" Carlisle asked, trying to start up a conversation within the uncomfortable silence.

Faethe couldn't help but smile a little.

"No… someone needs to stay up and keep an eye out in case Kieran decides to make an appearance." She said softly.

Rosalie glared slightly at her.

"I think we can handle ourselves for a little while." She sneered.

Faethe closed her eyes softly before opening them, her eyes now holding a haunting look.

"Yes… but he can also mask his scent to everyone unless you have heightened smells like we witches to." She told them.

Looking at her, Jasper stepped up to rebuttal, but Faethe held up a finger to stop him.

"You have heightened sight and hearing better than us, but our sense of smell is ten times better than yours." She told them, motioning for them to follow her into the kitchen.

They each sat around her dining room table, she looked at all of them and smiled thoughtfully.

"What does my scent smell like to you? A kind of a peppery, spicy scent with a sweet cherry smell?" She asked, a knowing glint to her eyes.

As they looked from one to another slowly, she waited until they looked back to her.

"Yes, actually, that is what we scent from you." Alice answered, looking curious.

Faethe gently couched her crystal and, suddenly, her entire scent was gone as if it had never been there at all. The vampires stared at her in shock, some of them tensing as if she meant to attack them at once. Yet all Faethe did was take her hand away and smile sadly.

"Witches are very powerful… but we use our powers to protect humans and make sure evil vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, and Rogues don't hurt them and/or expose us." She told them.

Bella sniffed the air slightly, looking slightly confused.

"The smell of cherries is more pronounced now." She stated, looking at Faethe with more curiosity.

The others sniffed the air once as well before turning to look at her.

"The way you can tell someone is a witch or warlock is the peppery or spicy smell to us, that's the residue of magic flowing through us, but at the same time that scent is slightly suppressed because of our magic's specific scent." Faethe tried to explain. "My specific magic scent is cherries, so when I use magic it's more noticeable than the peppery smell."

They nodded slowly as Carlisle piped up, "So it would be like being a witch has its own scent entirely, but to confuse enemies your own personal scent counteracts it?"

She nodded enthusiastically; glad someone understood what she was trying to say.

They seemed to accept that, but Jasper still stared at her hard, calculating.

"You can just ask what you want; I'll answer most things if I can." Faethe told him, while she pet Zeus who was running for Renesmee.

Leaning forward on the table, Jasper stared hard at her until he asked, "How did you become a witch?"

Looking up at him, she smiled. Placing her elbows on the table she placed her chin on the back of her hands.

"Each witch and warlock isn't chosen by anyone or made as a vampire or werewolf is… we are born with the power inside of us. The way we are told apart from humans is because we have Gifts." She told them, watching all of their faces.

Most of them seemed startled by the news, Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward mostly.

Before anyone could begin to ask questions, Faethe reached behind her neck and unclasped the silver chain that held her crystal around her neck and set it down in front of her for everyone to see.

"I'm going to give you a lot of information tonight that I'm not supposed to tell you… but if you are going to battle Kieran with us, you'll need to know; rules be damned." She told them, watching each of their faces with soft eyes.

Edward looked at everyone else before resting his eyes on Carlisle's.

"We won't tell anyone, if that's what you're implying." Carlisle told her, breaking his gaze away from Edward's to look at her.

Faethe smiled slowly and shook her head.

"It wasn't… if I tell you this, you cannot use this against any of us no matter how angry someone makes you…. Kera may try to make you angry so you'll spill the beans that you know, but you can't let it slip; you and I both will be killed by The Coven if you do." She told them.

Emmett scoffed slightly, rolling his eyes. "How big and bad could these guys be?"

Faethe smirked, "Your Volturi are terrified of my Coven because they are the only witches and warlocks in the world that can kill any being with a simple look or thought."

They all shared a quick glance before turning to look back at her.

"But, if I do say so myself, The Coven is much more understanding that the Volturi." Faethe sighed, leaning back in her chair, her eyes closed.

She could feel eyes on her, but Faethe didn't want to open her eyes until she decided where to start to try and explain everything they might need to know for their fight with Kieran.

"Who is 'The Coven?'" Edward asked, helping her out a little.

Opening her eyes, she smiled slightly in thanks and turned to look at everyone.

"The Coven is the ancient order of witches and warlocks made up of six members, they are supposed to be the first witches and warlocks in creation; no one knows how old they are or where they came from… but they truly are the most powerful. You can feel the power coming from them when you're simply in the same country as they are…." She smiled a little as she thought of her leaders.

"So… have you ever met them?" Bella asked, watching as Faethe began playing with the chain in front of her.

"Oh yes, every new witch and warlock has; they are the ones that send you to your first town to begin protecting it, they're also the ones who come to your family to agree on whoever they pick to replace them." At their questioning looks, she smiled. "That's coming up, I promise. The Coven is made up of three witches and three warlocks, each of them are in charge of a different sector for discipline to make a kind of checks and balances.

"Aaligah is in charge of all of the witches and warlocks; she gives out discipline, sends us to our Circles, gives us our funds, everything like that. Malachai is in charge of all of the humans who know of us; he pays them off, gives them funds to help us witches and warlocks, protects the ones who need it if they're marked by an evil, or anything like that. Clarissa is in charge of the Rogues; she decides what should be done with them, where they should be put, things like that. Anton is in charge of the shape-shifters; he decides if it's safe for them to be where they are, if they need to be moved, what discipline should be given out, or if they should be put to death. Jaden is in charge of the werewolves… since there are so few of them now, he makes sure they are protected and given what they need… some of the humans that are under Malachai's protection have even asked if they could become werewolves to help their species survive, but that's a whole different subject to be talking about. And Skylar is the one who is charge of vampires; she decides if they need to be put to death, what to do with them, if they should be sent to the Volturi to be dealt with, and other things like that." Faethe finished, trying to think of anything she may have missed.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, thinking of questions to ask.

"How many vampires have you killed?" Rosalie asked.

Slightly surprised by the question, Faethe looked at her and shrugged.

"I've never killed…." She told them.

Their eyes widened in slight surprise and turned to Edward as if to confirm.

"You've never killed? Not even once?" Edward asked, searching her mind.

Faethe closed her eyes and shook her head.

"That's how I got chosen to lead the Circle here… I tend to surprise everyone…." She smiled very sadly at them all.

Images flashed through her mind of a fatal day, but they were gone as soon as they had arrived leaving Edward looking at her questioningly, yet she pretended not to notice.

"My grandmother was the witch before me… in our family gifts skip a generation so my mom didn't have them… my brother, sister and I do though, but my grandmother chose me to become a witch because I was the one who took to it and was so interested in it more…. When I turned ten, Aaliyah came to my grandmother's house and met me… she was so beautiful… so graceful… she held so much power that even being so young I could feel it. Yet she smiled and even played a little with me." Faethe smiled at the memory as if it were one of the dearest to her.

"My brother and sister both could have possessed parts of our family Power Holder and all three of us could've become witches and a warlock… but they didn't want anything to do with it." She couldn't help but smile a haunted smile. "So Aaliyah agreed to allow me the Power Holder alone." Faethe held up her crystal for all of them to see.

"But that's just a necklace." Emmett pointed out reaching out to touch it, but Rosalie grabbed his arm as if to pull him back because it would somehow hurt him.

"You can touch it if you want, it won't hurt you." She slid it across the table to him as he picked it up. "That's what lets us live among humans and not have them think anything's amiss. A Power Holder can be any kind of plain looking jewelry, but it holds the power from that specific witch or warlock's whole family line… their grandmothers, grandfathers, all the way down to the first witch and warlock chosen after The Coven."

Emmett looked at the crystal as if it were nothing. "I could crush this thing with my pinky!" He roared with laughter.

Smirking to herself, Faethe raised an eyebrow. "Then do it, I'll bet you any one of my many cars that you can't do it." She challenged.

Looking up at her, a grin spread over his lips.

"I'd get to keep my pick?" He asked.

At her nod, he looked down at the little crystal once more and began squeezing it between his pointer finger and thumb. Seconds passed, and nothing happened to his dismay.

Laughing heartily, she turned to the others.

"Every Power Holder is protected by that person's magic; no one can destroy it except for that person that holds it." She grinned at Emmett.

Tossing it onto the table, he grumbled slightly and crossed his arms.

Taking her crystal into her hand, she held it in her hands for a moment before setting it back down onto the table.

"Normally, if a witch or warlock goes Rogue they go after a person's Power Holder; they don't destroy it, but instead melt it into their own. It won't kill the person, but it will make them human. They will still hold onto their Gifts though… but it won't be the same if they don't have magic to keep it in check." She told them.

At their questioning looks, she put her hands on the table and closed her eyes.

"You see… I told you every witch and warlock has a Gift… what I didn't tell you is that, that Gift they have helps them control their magic and at the same time that magic helps them control their Gift. One without the other is hard to control…." She told them.

"So, if those that have Gifts are supposed to be witches and warlocks, how come we're not?" She asked, motioning to herself, Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

Leaning forward onto the table, Faethe told them the truth. "There's a lot of speculation on that… we've come across a lot of vampires and even werewolves with Gifts. Some of us think it's to even the playing field with us… a type of cosmic evolution. But others think it's because those of you with Gifts were actually supposed to be witches or warlocks before you were turned. In any case, it shouldn't matter much; you have what you have and there's nothing we can do to change it." She shrugged slightly.

Looking at her hard, Rosalie couldn't help her question. "Is there a way to take the Gift away from someone?"

Smiling at her she nodded.

"If you want to kill that person, then yes…. Every being that has a Gift has it branded into their very soul… to take that Gift from them would be ripping a piece of their soul away in the slowest and most painful way possible… no one, no werewolf, vampire, witch, or warlock has ever lived through it…." She told them, her eyes downcast in dark remembrance.

"Someone has tried it before?" Edward asked.

Looking up sadly, she nodded.

"It was one of the darkest times in our history…. A witch went Rogue and began taking power holders from other witches and warlocks… but she stumbled upon a werewolf with a particularly strong Gift and she took it from him… he died as soon as she was finished. She found that she grew even stronger when she took that Gift instead of just a Power Holder, so she went all throughout the land stealing not only Power Holders, but Gifts as well and leaving a river of blood in her path…. It wasn't until The Coven caught up to her was she stopped… but not without its price." She told them.

Jake couldn't help but sit next to Bella and Edward, Renesmee in his lap. "What did they do?" He asked softly.

"They uttered the most powerful spell in existence… the Chant of Hearts." She whispered, as if simply saying the name would bring upon wrath from her superiors.

"What does it do?" Carlisle asked the very question that was on everyone's minds.

Faethe shifted uncomfortably in her seat before sighing.

"The Chant of Hearts is something so powerful that you need permission from The Coven themselves to use it… if you don't have it the consequences are most dire, no matter how honorable your intentions were. If you use if for your own personal gain, the spell will reverse itself and you will be trapped inside your Power Holder for eternity in eternal torture…. But those who use it correctly will feel the hearts of all those around you until they all speak to you in the same voice, wishing the same wish, and you will speak the first chant that comes from your heart. The Coven has never agreed to let another being use it since they did it themselves… well… it was Aaliyah who did the Chant… but still." She told them, her eyes shifting to the windows.

"So… how exactly do you know Kieran?" Carlisle asked, sensing her unease.

Tossing him a thankful glance, she took a breath before beginning.

"He was a part of my old Circle; a Circle that included Willow, Kera, Cassandra, Sasha, Joni, Kayla, Allen, Jason, and me…. Kera is much older than us, but for the rest of us, it was our first Circle. Usually a town this small doesn't need so many witches and warlocks protecting it, but the Elders and The Coven didn't think there was any harm in it, so they let it go." She told them.

Reading more into it, Edward asked, "Then what happened to your Circle?"

She couldn't help but sigh slightly.

"Well… at first it was just Kera leaving; she doesn't like being stuck in one place too long and likes to have some freedom, but here she didn't have any. So, saying she'd keep in touch with me, she left to become a nomad witch. After that, it was Sasha, Joni, and Kayla not wanting to follow protocol and orders given to someone their own age. You see… the Elders and The Coven agreed that since I showed a level head and surprised them with so many of my actions that I should be the Circle Leader. Joni, Kayla, and Sasha didn't like that, so Sasha went to The Coven and told them she didn't want to be a witch anymore and destroyed her Power Holder…. Joni and Kayla did the same thing a few days later and we haven't heard from them since. Allen and Jason, however, they just changed Circles; Allen went across the country to study and ended up joining another Circle where he is and Jason just left to join another Circle. After that, the Coven told Cassandra that another Circle needed her help more than Willow and I did, so she left." She shrugged at the little story.

Thinking on it a bit, they all seemed to be engrossed in thoughts about what all they had just heard before Jasper spoke up. "So, does this mean you witches are immortal like vampires?"

Faethe's brows furrowed together slightly in thought before she answered. "Well… yes and no. As long as we use our magic we will always stay as young as when we are at our strongest, but if we stop using magic we will start aging normally again." She told them.

A small scratching on the sliding glass door caught everyone's attention and got Zeus to begin barking loudly.

Standing, Faethe went over to the glass and slid it open, only to see a streak of silver and a streak of black wiz by her leg.

Jumping up, the vampires bared their fangs and Jacob got ready to change form at any minute.

"It's okay; it's just Cass and Kera's familiars." She laughed, closing the glass door and walking to the living room for a moment.

When she came back in a sleek black cat with piercing, vivid ice blue eyes was draped around the back of her neck looking at all of them while she held a long haired silver cat with beautiful green eyes in her arms.

"I'd like you all to meet Artemis," She motioned to the back cat around her neck. "And Hera," She nodded to the silver cat in her arms.

Relaxing a bit, they looked at the cats with curious expressions.

"Hera is Cassandra's and Artemis is Kera's, I was kinda surprised when they didn't come in with them." She mused slightly.

Renesmee got up and walked forward to look at the two felines.

Artemis growled low in her throat, but Faethe bumped her head with her pointer finger.

"She's okay, really." Faethe glared at the cat.

At once, the cat stopped and allowed the little girl to pet her as Faethe knelt down for her to see both animals better.

"So… they're familiars?" Bella asked, a little uncertain.

Getting ready to respond, Edward read her mind and replied first. "Yes, the animals help them with certain spells, help calm them if they're too worked up, and can actually heal them if they're wounded." Faethe smiled at him with a nod.

"Exactly… Zeus is mine obviously, Willow has a falcon named Apollo; he and Zeus are the best of friends." She grinned.

Both cats jumped down when Zeus padded forward and the three began sniffing each other incessantly. But when Faethe stood and walked to the door of her room, both cats ran to her.

"They're really tired, so help them rest." She told them, opening the door to allow the cats access.

"Can I play with them tomorrow?" Renesmee asked, looking up at Faethe as she pet Zeus.

Smiling down at her, she nodded.

"Yes you may, but only if you get to sleep soon." She grinned.

Pouting, Renesmee huffed but gave Zeus one more pat before standing and dragging Jake up the stairs to go to sleep.

Turning, she tried to stifle a yawn, but couldn't help it.

"You should sleep too." Carlisle pointed out.

Smiling, she shook her head. "I should, but I'll be okay. I'll just sleep tomorrow." She shrugged.

Walking over to the couch, she sat down beside her box of pictures and began looking through them. Soon, however, she felt the couch shift as Jasper sat next to her. She smiled at him in greeting before turning back to look at the pictures, but soon she began to feel very relaxed… very calm… and before she realized it, she was drifting off to sleep.

Jasper stood as her head hit the back of the couch in deep sleep. Carlisle picked up the box she had been looking through and set it to the side before turning her onto her back with her legs stretched out, and covered her with a quilt from one of the beds from upstairs.

"So since she used her powers today she needs to recharge?" Bella asked, looking to Edward.

At his nod, they both watched as Zeus bumped Carlisle's leg and whined loudly before putting his front paws on the couch and trying unsuccessfully to jump up. The elder vampire bent down and picked the pup up before scratching his head and saying, "Help her sleep well, okay?" And sat him against the back of the couch on her side. The little dog curled up on her and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) So, what'd you think? This had a lot of information in it... and quite a bit of foreshadowing if you notice what to look for ~_^ but don't worry, it'll all come together soon!

Please Review!


End file.
